


Schematy

by Fredzel



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Wiesiek zapewnił mi kilka godzin rozrywki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredzel/pseuds/Fredzel
Summary: Zamiast narzekać na brak epilogu w grze napisałam go sama. Uznałam, że "żyli długo i szczęśliwie" jest za krótkie i prawdopodobnie nierealne gdy mamy do czynienia z wiedzminami, którzy włożyli palce między drzwi przeznaczenia. Ani gdy chodzi o wiedzących, którzy muszą trzy razy myć ręce żeby były zwyczajnie brudne.Zmieniłam kolejność rozdziałów które przy copy-paste się pomyliły. I teraz znów wszystko jest logicznie...





	1. Chapter 1

Gdy wchodzili z Geraltem do pokoju - Ciri zdjął znajomy ale wcale przez to nie mniej irytujący strach. Minęły dwa lata odkąd weszła w portal żeby stanąć do walki z Białym Zimnem - i wygrać. Gdy tylko portal się za nią zamknął Wiedzący odmówił udzielenia Geraltowi jakichkolwiek szerszych wyjaśnień. Zanim zniknął unikając gniewu Yennefer zapewnił, że poinformuje wiedźmina jeśli Białe Zimno się cofnie. Jakby to było dla Geralta najważniejsze. Ciri wiedziała, że Geralt chętniej przyjąłby wieści o tym, czy ona sama żyje- doskonale wiedziała jak głęboką miłością darzył ją wiedźmin. Co do elfa Ciri miała pewność, że koncentrował się bardziej na zamknięciu problemu nadchodzącej apokalipsy - i przyznawała mu słuszność - nie weszłaby w portal gdyby nie uważała, że są sprawy dużo ważniejsze niż jej życie. A jednak…jednak gdzieś w głębi duszy chciałaby wiedzieć czy podczas ich wspólnej podróży przez czas i miejsca Avallac’h postrzegał ją tylko w kategoriach kluczowego sprzymierzeńca czy też jego wysiłki wynikały także z przywiązania. Czytała jego notatki w laboratorium, widziała wyniki badań - to zakrawało nie tyle na przywiązanie co na obsesję ale z drugiej strony słowa jego kochanki dawały jej do myślenia. Tak czy inaczej gdy wysłał po dwóch latach zdawkowy list z prośbą o spotkanie Ciri zaczęła się zastanawiać co jej powie. A także o co tak naprawdę będzie mu chodziło - nie zdarzyło się jeszcze żeby jego słowa czy prośby nie miały drugiego dna. Odmówiłaby gdyby nie fakt, że po czasie spędzonym na Spirali i po wspólnej walce, w której Avallac’h bądź co bądź wystąpił przeciw własnemu ludowi była mu coś winna.  
Choć Geralt nie został poproszony o spotkanie zaproponował Ciri swoje towarzystwo. Tylko po to żeby było jej przyjemniej w podróży - jedynie po to. Ciri najpierw poczuła irytację, gdy usłyszała to wytłumaczenie ale zbyt długo znała Geralta żeby ta troska nie wydawała jej się w pewien sposób urocza. Oczywiście że był podejrzliwy i miał złe przeczucia. Oboje mieli ale omawianie tego mogło się skończyć kłótnią o to, kto kogo chronił tak naprawdę więc nie podejmowali tematu. Wiedźmin pojechał z Ciri tylko dla towarzystwa wyposażony w dwa miecze, sztylet i kilka magicznych amuletów, o których szarowłosa wiedźminka teoretycznie nie wiedziała. Tak jak o tych gotowanych jajkach, które również przygotowała Yennefer dla nich na podróż. Młode krasnoludy wyjeżdżające z Mahakamu do pracy w miastach ludzi nazywały takie wałówki słoikowym żarciem… Ale od czasu, kiedy Ciri buntowała się przeciwko nadopiekuńczości Yennefer minęło już dużo czasu. Teraz zaczęła przyjmować ją jako niewinne dziwactwo swojej przybranej matki. Zwykle…  
Pokój, do którego weszli był jednym z tych lepszych, a tawerna w której elf się zatrzymał też była raczej miejscem dla bogatych. Elfów i w ogóle nieludzi nie przyjmowano tu wcale - na drzwiach widniał odpowiedni napis: „tylko dla ludzi”. Ciri jednak nie była bardzo zdziwiona, że Avallac’h w jakiś sposób podpadł pod kategorię „człowiek”. Mógł zwyczajnie wejść do tawerny jak po swoje – wiedziała jak prości ludzie reagowali na jego wielkopańską manierę. Teraz manipulował przy niepozornym pudełku, które leżało na biurku. Coś było w środku ale Ciri nie mogła dostrzec co konkretnie.  
\- Już prawie kończę. Proszę usiądźcie i poczęstujcie się owocami - Zireaell, wiedźminie… - powiedział swobodnym tonem. Nie zaczął od powitania ale Ciri zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić. Prawdopodobnie według jego rachuby nie minęło od ich ostatniego spotkania tyle czasu żeby ponawiać wcześniej wypowiedziane powitanie. Geralt spojrzał na nią i bez słowa, z uśmieszkiem zwrócił oczy w stronę sufitu okazując ukradkowo znudzenie. Ciri zachichotała bezgłośnie. Medalion Ciri zadrgał gwałtownie, gdy Avallac’h włożył dłoń do pudełka. Po chwili jednak wziął je w obie ręce i zamknął na niewielki kluczyk.  
\- Twoje życie wróciło już do normy Zireael? Wydajecie się być zadowoleni. – zaczął - Po wcześniejszych przejściach bycie wiedźminką może wydawać ci się … monotonne.  
\- Zaręczam ci, że monotonny to ostatni z przymiotników który mogłabym przywołać. Ale tak- zabijam potwory- tak samo jak i wcześniej - zakpiła Ciri. Jeśli zauważył sugestię w tym, co powiedziała to nie odwołał się do niej.  
\- Cieszy mnie to bardzo. Nie ma nic lepszego niż życie, do którego zostało się stworzonym- w jego ustach ta niewinna uwaga zabrzmiała bardzo niejednoznacznie- Nie miałem okazji ci podziękować. Jutro otwiera się portal do Aen Elle, którym wrócę do naszej krainy. Więc to idealny czas żeby usunąć tą znaczącą nieuprzejmość.  
Geralt zmarszczył brwi- wdzięczny Aen Elle to był oksymoron. Avallac’h wyjął ze swojego biurka skórzaną teczkę i podał ją Ciri. Zdziwiona przyjęła prezent.  
\- To oczywiście nie jest podziękowanie. Zapewnienia ciągłości bytu całej rasie stworzeń myślących nie da się wynagrodzić żadnym prezentem. Mogę tylko zapewnić cię, że ze swojej strony możesz mnie prosić o jakąkolwiek pomoc aż… - zawahał się lekko - dopóki będę w stanie ją okazać.  
Ciri otworzyła teczkę i aż się otrząsnęła z szoku, gdy zobaczyła co jest w środku- rozpisane drobnym pismem całe jej drzewo genealogiczne. Lara Dorren była w połowie złożonej strony. Sprawa sięgała dużo dalej. Nie mogła zliczyć pokoleń. Każdy koralik drzewa oznaczony był nie tylko rodzajem noszonego genu ale także kolorem. Na kolejnej stronie w teczce były – oznaczone analogicznymi kolorami - znajome nazwiska Emhyr var Emreis, Vernon Roche, Djikstra i wiele nieznanych - czarodzieje, politycy, wywiadowcy, kapłani. Były też inne strony gładkiego czerpanego papieru.  
\- Zrobiłeś małą listę tych, którzy wiedzą o rodzinnych powiązaniach Ciri?- spytał Geralt patrząc uważnie na papier. Gdyby Ciri go nie znała sądziłaby, że w tym zdaniu nie ma ani cienia podejrzliwości - Nie widzę twojego nazwiska.  
\- Bo go tam nie ma. Ja ją robiłem więc informacja byłaby nadmiarowa. Zresztą ten projekt został zamknięty. Z opóźnieniami ale też z sukcesem. Starsza Krew wypełniła zadanie.  
\- Yennefer na pewno będzie chciała się temu przyjrzeć bliżej jeśli Ciri pozwoli. A jaką informację zataiłeś? - Geralt spojrzał na elfa przenikliwym wzrokiem - ten jednak nadal stał oparty o biurko. Ona i Geralt przez ostatnie dwa lata zmienili się – Ciri o tym wiedziała- nieznacznie ale jednak. Byli bezpieczni - jak na wiedźminów- ciężkie zmartwienia nie znaczyły ich twarzy wyrazem zmęczenia i troski, w końcu mieli siebie nawzajem. Świat nie był idealny - skurwysyństwo i historyczna konieczność nadal ujawniały się nader często ale w końcu - dla nich był to najlepszy ze światów. Avallac’h nie zmienił się jednak zupełnie. Tak jakby widzieli się wczoraj - wyłączając ubranie - teraz nosił się jak miejscowi Aen Sidhe. Mógłby za takiego uchodzić gdyby nie niezachwiana pewność siebie i sposób bycia członka ludu, którego nigdy ale to nigdy nie dotknęły żadne represje, nędza i prześladowania. Rasy panów. Teraz lekko podniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Tylko te nieistotne. Niczego co byłoby związane z Zireael. Owszem walka na Undvik…nie potoczyła się dokładnie według scenariusza, który ustaliliśmy Geralcie. Jednak musisz przyznać, że dzięki temu właśnie Zireael podjęła decyzję o wejściu w portal bez żadnych nacisków. Sama. Z jak najlepszym skutkiem dla wszystkich – odparł. Ciri widziała jak Geralt walczy ze sobą żeby nie powiedzieć co naprawdę myśli. Brak nacisków. Dobre sobie. Utarczka wisiała w powietrzu.  
\- Więc wracasz do Aen Elle? – zapytała Ciri zmieniając temat - Dopiero teraz? Czemu nie wcześniej?  
Elf się uśmiechnął.  
\- Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu. Nie według miary Aen Elle. Chciałem odrobinę wynagrodzić Elais niedogodności, które musiała znosić w czasie naszej wspólnej ucieczki Zireael. Rozumiesz chyba - my byliśmy w drodze. A ona? Nuda, brak odpowiedniego towarzystwa, niewygoda…konieczność obywania się bez służby, szczególnie uciążliwa w czasie porządków. – powiedział to z lekkim naciskiem na ostatnie słowo. Laboratorium…no tak. – Wycieczka po waszym świecie świetnie się do tego nadawała.  
\- Elais? – Ciri zmarszczyła brwi i lekko się naburmuszyła pamiętając jaką nienawiścią do niej epatowała elfka. A za to wszystko dostała jeszcze nagrodę - Mogłeś ją zostawić w Tir na Lia. Z powodzeniem.  
Geralt chrząknął lekko i wstał ze swojego miejsca. Pokręcił głową do Ciri ale ta nie zrozumiała tym razem o co chodzi.  
\- Geralt ma rację - oczywiście, że nie mogłem Zireael - odpowiedział Avallac’h - Między mną a Eredinem zawsze trwała wojna podjazdowa, ale co do podstawowych rzeczy byliśmy zawsze zgodni. Gdy chodziło o dobro naszego ludu. Utrzymywaliśmy status quo. Kiedy zdecydowałem się wystąpić otwarcie przeciwko niemu przekroczyłem pewne stałe, ustalone granice naszego konfliktu. On by mi nie pozostał dłużny. Elais to matka moich synów więc chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, co by nastąpiło gdybym ją zostawił w Tir na Lia.  
Ciri przez chwilę milczała zdumiona. Potem zamknęła usta. Przez cały czas spędzony na spirali kiedy skakali od świata do świata, potem w Kaer Morhen, w trakcie wszystkich tych podróży mówiła mu o Geralcie, o Mistle, o Szczurach, o Yennefer. Narzekała na Lożę, wilgoć, swoje przeznaczenie i słoną nalewkę w karczmie. On jednak nie uznał za stosowne podzielić się z nią informacją, że w ogóle ma jakąś rodzinę. Rodzinę?! To było niesłychane, a biorąc pod uwagę jego obsesję na punkcie Lary – niemal niemożliwe. Ciri przypominała sobie o czym on jej mówił: polityka Tir na Lia, portale, magia, portale, nauka koncentracji, genetyka, portale, elfie legendy. Ani jednego zbędnego słowa. Dawno już przebolała słowa elfki w laboratorium- Elais - ale teraz uraza znów odżyła. Nie pozwoliła jednak tego po sobie poznać.  
\- To była twoja żona? - spytała obojętnie - Chyba lubisz wredne kobiety. Trzeba było synów też zabrać. I córki jeśli jakieś masz. Czy ci się dzieci nie udały i postanowiłeś spisać je na straty jak Caranthira?  
Przez twarz elfa przebiegł cień - uwaga chyba trafiła w czuły punkt. Opanował się jednak nad wyraz szybko.  
\- Elais nie jest moją żoną. Małżeństwa to ludzki wynalazek by zapewnić, że każda ze stron dotrzyma słowa jeśli chodzi o ustalone zasady takiego związku. Aen Elle schodzą się żeby mieć i wychować dzieci. Lub tylko dla przyjemności. Zasady zależą już od nich samych. Potem każde robi to co uzna za stosowne. Jednak pewien sentyment zawsze zostaje. Tyle na temat naszych zwyczajów. Moi obaj synowie mają zaszczyt uczyć się na Wiedzących. Nie wychowywaliśmy ich, a Eredin nie był w stanie ich w żaden sposób dosięgnąć. Nie w tych szkołach w których przebywają. Jaki wasi królowie mają wpływ na szkoły takie jak na przykład Aretuza? W przypadku Aen Elle Eredin po prostu by nie wszedł do takiego miejsca. Wasi magowie dopuszczając do przewrotu na Thanned wykazali się dramatycznym brakiem kompetencji…  
\- Ciri nie o to chodziło Avallac’h - Geralt odwrócił się od okna. – Chyba raczej o tym, że jej nie wspomniałeś.  
\- To są sprawy…nie mające związku ze Starszą Krwią. - nadal nie rozumiał albo udawał że nie rozumie. Ciri nie mogła zdecydować, którą interpretację woli.  
\- Powiedz przynajmniej że jej tu nie ma - poprosiła. Skrzywił się.  
\- Żadne z nas by tego nie chciało. Będzie w Dol Blathana aż nie przekażę jej informacji, że może wrócić.  
Ciri czekała aż będzie kontynuował ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Zamiast tego wręczył jej jeszcze jedno pudełeczko i rysunek - Ciri widziała takie w jego laboratorium - jej własny wizerunek. Brakowało tylko jednej cechy - tej której Ciri nienawidziła najbardziej - blizny.  
\- Posmaruj tą swoją skazę i patrz na rysunek. Blizna zniknie – poinstruował - To ten trochę bardziej osobisty drobiazg, który chciałem ci dać na dowidzenia.  
Szarowłosa wiedzminka zwalczyła pokusę żeby dokonać operacji natychmiast. Powstrzymała się tylko dlatego, że nie do końca wierzyła, że to co powiedział elf jest możliwe. To by było tak jakby cała jej tułaczka i nieszczęście zostało wymazane, niebyłe… Wpatrywała się z niedowierzaniem w szklane pudełeczko. Gdy podniosła wzrok zauważyła, że Geralt mierzy Wiedzącego wzrokiem jakby na coś czekał. Odpowiedziało mu obojętne spojrzenie - chłodne ale nie wrogie - nie ujawniające żadnych zbędnych informacji. Przeoczyła coś. Najwyraźniej coś przeoczyła ale nie wiedziała co.  
\- Zostaniemy do jutra. Pójdę poprosić o pokój - rzekł w końcu Geralt. – Jeśli nas stać. Chodź Ciri.  
Elf z powrotem usiadł przy biurku, wpatrzył się w jakieś papiery i skinął im głową w sposób, który mógł oznaczać: „dobrze” albo „rozumiem” albo „skoro musicie” albo „przestańcie przeszkadzać”.


	2. Chapter 2

Gdy tylko wyszli za drzwi Geralt przyłożył palec do ust. Ciri podążyła za nim aż na dół do baru, czy raczej jadalni, bo z definicją baru nie licują w żaden sposób lniane obrusy, rzeźbione krzesła i lśniący czystością kontuar. Geralt poprosił człowieka stojącego za barem o pokój i dwa kawałki pieczeni z kury. Gdy dowiedział od oburzonego służącego że nie sprzedają kur zgodził się na przepiórki. Zarówno zakwaterowanie jak i jedzenie w przypływie dowcipu kazał dopisać do rachunku elfa chociaż służący uparcie próbował ich zapewniać, że nie ma tu żadnych elfów. Wystarczyło mu też jedno spojrzenie żeby dać im do zrozumienia, że ich ubrania są skromne, nieświeże po podróży i lekko już znoszone. Żadne z nich się nie przejęło. Przez chwilę jedli bez słowa aż z przepiórki Ciri zostały same drobne kostki i odrobina strzępków, które zaczęła wybierać chlebem.  
\- Po co te tajemnice, Geralt? - spytała w końcu.  
\- Po prostu chciałem żebyśmy na spokojnie się zastanowili czy zrobimy to o co prosi twój znajomy Wiedzący - uśmiechnął się Geralt.  
\- Nie słyszałam żeby o coś prosił. – zdziwiła się Ciri.  
\- Dwa razy. Argument, że mam więcej doświadczenia pewnie ci się nie spodoba ale tak to właśnie wygląda Ciri. I miałem więcej okazji rozmawiać z elfami. Elfami, ludzmi, krasnoludami … Dlatego to zanotowałem.  
\- No więc znawco? Co ci mówi twoje ogromne doświadczenie, którego mnie tak brakuje - parsknęła Ciri.  
\- Po pierwsze, że ciągle miętoszenie pudełka nie pomoże maści, daj temu chociaż chwilę odpocząć – Geralt zerknął z uśmiechem na dłoń Ciri z cudownym środkiem – Po drugie, że drań się boi. I nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony.  
\- Eredin i jego oficerowie nie żyją… Najlepsze oddziały Czerwonych Jeźdźców dostały w dupę tak że aż się kurzyło ot co. Raczej nie ma powodów do strachu chyba, że martwi się co zrobi ze swoim życiem po tym jak mu się skończył ten jego cenny „projekt”.  
\- Tego nie wiem – możesz go zapytać bezpośrednio jeśli chcesz usłyszeć to co on ci zechce powiedzieć. Bez „zbędnych informacji”. Jego wersję - jak zwykle.  
\- Znów nas w coś wciąga. Tylko po co? - spytała Ciri samą siebie.  
\- Nie wiem po co. Ale jeśli chcemy mieć pewność, że nie wyskoczy na nas zza rogu odbudowana kawaleria elfów mszcząca się za zabicie ich króla … to lepiej by było przekonać się co się dzieje w tym ich bajkowym królestwie. Po zmianie władzy zmieniają się też punkty widzenia i cele. A wdzięczność państw nie trwa długo.  
Szybko uwinęli się z decyzją, a Ciri patrząc w pokoju na swoją znowu gładką twarz pomyślała, że choćby za to może warto było przychylić się do prośby Avallac’ha. Jej wizerunek w lustrze uśmiechnął się do niej z zadowoleniem. Nawet myśl, że tak mogłoby być już od dawna nie popsuła jej zadowolenia.

Faktycznie, kiedy Ciri napomknęła o tym, że chętnie by znowu odwiedziła Tir na Lia Avallac’h nie protestował. Ba - przełknął gładko nawet naciąganą wymówkę, że chciałaby tym razem na spokojnie i bez presji uczyć się magii. A Geralta nie chce zostawiać znów samego. Nie skomentował tego ale pozwolił im iść ze sobą do wyjątkowo zawilgłej piwnicy opuszczonego domu w mieście. Oczywiście – magia generowała aurę, która zniechęcała istoty myślące do osiedlaniu się w takim miejscu. Avallac’h twierdził, że dom zbudowano na elfach ruinach - pokazał nawet resztki podmurówki. Postawił pudełko, nad którym Ciri widziała, jak pracował przy biurku - niepozorne i drewniane - na podłodze. Portal się zmaterializował - w wirze błękitu i czerni. Elf ruszył do przodu ale Ciri złapała go za ramię.  
\- Tak Zireael? - spytał.  
\- Kto jest teraz królem w Tir na Lia? Nigdy o tym nie wspomniałeś.  
\- Ge’els, a któżby inny. Naturalny kandydat - uczciwy i sprawny. Będzie dobrze służył swojemu ludowi. Czemu pytasz?  
\- Bo nie wiem czego się spodziewać, a ty niczego mi nie mówisz.  
\- Nie musisz się denerwować Zireael. Spieszę z wyjaśnieniem. Możecie się zatrzymać w moim domu ale najpierw pójdziemy do pałacu. Dobrze będzie jeśli się zamelduję i złoże przysięgę nowemu królowi bez zwłoki. Wy oczywiście możecie iść ze mną chociaż nie powinniście oczekiwać - zawahał się chwilę - … uprzejmości.  
Ge’els jednak był członkiem Dzikiego Gonu - przypomniała sobie Ciri.  
\- Będą próbowali mnie zatrzymać? - zgadywała.  
\- Oczywiście że nie – odparł szybko Avallac’h. – Ge’els dobrze pamięta jak wiele wszyscy byśmy stracili gdyby nie ty. Wiąże go wdzięczność wszystkich Aen Elle. Jakby mógł wyrządzić wam krzywdę w takiej sytuacji? Straciłby twarz. Zresztą - teraz Zireael nikt nie może cię zatrzymać. Nie ma czarów tak silnych - jesteś panią miejsc i czasów.  
Z tymi słowami wszedł w portal. Ciri spojrzała na Geralta, który wetchnął głęboko.  
\- Bądźmy czujni i miejmy to za sobą. – poszedł przed siebie, a Ciri wydawało się, że słyszała jak mamrotał coś o pierdolonych portalach.


	3. Chapter 3

Tir na Lia było piękne - Ciri zawsze podziwiała te harmonijne widoczki, małe strumyczki i białe blanki, mozaiki i zasłony z roślinności, które sprawiały że w mieście było dużo ciszej niż w normalnych ludzkich miastach. I oczywiście czystość - na ulicach nie walały się resztki warzyw z targu, żadne szmaty ani koński nawóz chociaż konie anatomicznie nie różniły się od Płotki ani Kelpie. No ale w ludzkich miastach nie było całej armii niewolników, którzy by mogli utrzymywać czystość. Natychmiast poczuła się jak zdrajczyni własnego rodzaju - z samą myślą, że jeszcze nic nie zrobiła ze sprawą ludzkich niewolników. Geralt, który był tu wcześniej tylko przez krótką chwilę, a jego myśli zaprzątał palący problem negocjacji z Ge’elsem teraz pozwalał sobie na podziwianie architektury.  
\- Nie macie tu aby jakichś monstrów do zabijania? – zażartował Geralt - może bym został trochę i zobaczył co da się zrobić.  
\- Mamy czary odstraszające różne rodzaje potworów od osiedli. Ale podróżowanie bywa faktycznie niebezpieczne. Szczególnie ze względu na jednorożce ale nie tylko. Tym zajmuje się wojsko ale sądzę, że nie byłbyś zadowolony z warunków zlecenia - odpowiedział elf. – A propos wojska - nie byłoby rozsądnie reagować na nich zbyt gwałtownie.  
Stanęli na schodach pałacu - Ciri znała to miejsce. Mijające ich elfy zatrzymywały się żeby popatrzeć na nią i na Geralta - nie było wątpliwości, że są rozpoznawalni i że są przedmiotami żywego zainteresowania. Ciri zauważyła, że niektórzy z mijanych dworzan omiatają ich wzrokiem pełnym zwyczajnej niechęci. Avallac’howi bądź to się kłaniali nieznacznie bądź pozdrawiali go skinieniem głowy. Odpowiadał tak samo ale nie kłaniał się pierwszy.  
\- Powiedz G…jego królewskiej mości, że przyszedłem się zameldować. Weź płaszcze od moich towarzyszy i umieść je w jakimś pokoju. Tak żebyśmy mogli się potem do nich dostać. Potem wróć i powiedz kiedy król nas przyjmie i gdzie są płaszcze– powiedział wyraźnie i powoli do służącej - niższej od niego może o połowę - dziecka niemal jeszcze. Ciri zauważyła, że to dziecko ma zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy i siniaka na twarzy. Służąca wykonała polecenie i zniknęła.  
\- Ona płakała - rzuciła Ciri.  
\- Kto?  
\- Służąca z którą przed chwilą rozmawiałeś.  
\- Ach…tak. Nie zwróciłem uwagi. Tak bywa - zbył ją elf. Kod kulturowy. Coś czego trudno się wyzbyć. Po prostu nie zauważał ludzi. Byli nieistotni. Geratl zachował milczenie. Drzwi, w których zniknęła służąca się otworzyły. W jasnym blasku słońca w drzwiach zamajaczyła znajoma sylwetka - zarys piszczeli i żeber, szponów i żelaznych kolców. Długie czarne włosy i trzymany pod pachą hełm – naga czaszka wynurzyła się z plamy światła. Eredin Break Glas. Martwy! Przecież był martwy od dwóch lat! Za sobą Ciri usłyszała jedwabisty dzwięk wysuwanego miecza.  
\- Cofnij się Ciri! - krzyknął Geralt. Spięła mięśnie do walki z dawnym wrogiem. Teraz sytuacja stała się zupełnie jasna - Avallac’h znów ją podszedł, zwabił do swojego świata. Wysoka na ponad dwa metry sylwetka przesunęła się w cień korytarza i Ciri zachłysnęła się powietrzem - czarna widmowa zbroja, hełm, długie ciemne włosy - nie nawet nie ciemne - kasztanowate. Ten elf miał szerszą twarz i był niższy niż Eredin - nie rozumiała jak się mogła tak pomylić. Tylko ta zbroja. Taka sama. Ta sama.  
\- Twoi podopieczni są bardzo niespokojni - zwrócił się do Avallac’ha nadchodzący wojownik. Geralta i Ciri zignorował zupełnie - Oby nie weszło im w krew dobywanie miecza na Aen Elle. Mogą nie trafić na tak korzystny układ sił jak ostatnio.  
Geralt powoli schował broń.  
\- Walczyliśmy z Eredinem jeden na jednego. Czy dla Aen Elle to się nazywa korzystny układ sił? – odparł Geralt. Ciri widziała jak bardzo złości go wyniosła duma Czerwonego Jeźdźca. Ten jednak nie odpowiedział Geraltowi.  
\- Powinieneś był udzielić wyjaśnień swoim zwierzątkom Wiedzący. Nie przynosiliby ci wstydu.  
\- Oczywiście że się wstydzę Fandirze. Stąd brak wyjaśnień. Ilekroć pomyślę, że Imlerith zginął pijany, a Eredin cóż…ze strachu nie był sobą to czuję niesmak. To, że Caranthir zaś nie umiał słuchać rozkazów i skrewił - to akurat w pełni moja wina. - odpowiedział mu Avallac’h. - Mam nadzieję, że tobie uda się przywrócić Czerwonym Jeźdźcom dawną chwałę. I dyscyplinę.  
Elf nazywany Fandirem zaśmiał się gromko i pokiwał z pobłażaniem głową nad rozmówcami.  
\- Chyba jeszcze za coś się wstydzisz. Zmycie starej hańby nową to jak próba umycia się w ścieku. Król cię przyjmie…  
Wiedzący odwrócił się żeby skończyć rozmowę i pójść do drzwi.  
\- ..kiedy skończy swoje pilne zajęcia. – parskną Fandir i poszedł przed siebie.  
\- Ciepłe powitanie - kwaśno skomentował wiedźmin.  
\- Wojskowi… - niefrasobliwy, opanowany ton, rozłożenie rąk. – Zawsze wdają się w kłótnie i konfrontacje. Nawet gdy nie muszą.  
\- To nazywasz kłótnią? - zdziwiła się Ciri.  
\- Nasz język jest wysoko kontekstowy. Dużo bardziej niż wasz i bardziej niż starsza mowa. Pewne formy zostają zawsze zachowane.  
\- Powinniśmy tak czekać? - spytała go jeszcze. Doskonale pamiętała jak szybko zostali przyjęci jeszcze za Auberona. Natychmiast. Bez zwłoki. Teraz kazano im czekać jak petentom. Wiedzący się uśmiechnął z wyższością,  
\- Ależ oczywiście - pamiętaj że czas nie ma dla nas znaczenia. Wezwą nas w odpowiedniej chwili. Ge’els dopiero objął stanowisko - to okres kiedy każda chwila jest dla niego cenna. To nie Auberon, który polegał na doradcach ani Eredin, który dla ciebie zawsze znajdował chwilę.  
Kłamie - zgadła Ciri patrząc na jego wystudiowany spokój. Oczywiście, że nie powinni czekać ale on nie przyzna że to demonstracja lekceważenia. W stosunku do mnie oczywiście ale przede wszystkim w stosunku do niego. Zerknęła na Geralta. Musiał dojść do tych samych wniosków. Czekali. Długo - aż światło słońca przygasło i zaczęło się robić pomarańczowe. Nie rozmawiali - Geralt czasem mówił Ciri, że warto jest usłyszeć kłamstwo, gdy wiedziało się, że ktoś kłamie. Po to żeby wiedzieć co tamten chce żeby rozmówca myślał. Wiedźminka nie miała jednak cierpliwości swojego przybranego ojca do wykrętów, matactw i wykładów o kulturze. Wolałaby wiedzieć co się dzieje, zastanowić nad rozwiązaniem bez komplikacji.  
Wezwano ich do króla dopiero po zmroku gdy służący zaczęli zapalać świece w lampach i dodatkowe, doświetlające magiczne sfery wiszące nieruchomo metr pod sufitem.  
\- Dobrze zrobicie jeśli pozostaniecie obserwatorami. Tu i tak chodzi o samą pro formę. I jeszcze jedno Geralt – tak jak wspominałem - jeśli znów dobędziesz broni na widok wojskowych - trudno to będzie wytłumaczyć. Nie budźmy zmarłych. Wzory zbroi się powtarzają i są przypisane randze i funkcji.  
Było oczywiste, że Eredin i reszta już mają następców. 

Sala, do której weszli była obszerna na jakieś dwadzieścia kroków - nie przesadnie ogromna ale zdolna pomieścić wygodnie może setkę osób. Tego dnia oprócz nowo przybyłych była tam tylko piątka elfów. Ścianę po lewej stronie zapełniały wąskie ostrołukowe okna z misternym, roślinnym wzorem w górnej części. Oświetlały salę ostatnim światłem zmierzchu. Ge’els siedział u szczytu sali w fotelu z wysokim oparciem - takim samym jakim mieli inni tam zgromadzeni. Primus Inter Pares - przypomniała sobie Ciri oxenfurdzkie wyrażenie używane niekiedy przez Tissaie de Vries. Nie zdziwiło jej też to, że sam Ge’els nie zmienił się zupełnie. Od reszty zebranych nie różnił go specjalnie ani bardziej bogaty strój ani inne uznawane przez ludzi oznaki statusu. Jedyną różnicą i insygnium nowo zdobytej władzy był złoty torques na szyi. Ga’els szybko zmierzył wzrokiem Ciri i Geralta.  
\- Dobrze wrócić do domu czyż nie tak Avallac’h? - powiedział życzliwym tonem - Musisz się cieszyć, że w końcu możesz zamknąć te dawne sprawy dotyczące Starszej Krwi. Stary projekt się skończył ale widzę, że przywiozłeś ze sobą twoich dawnych sprzymierzeńców…  
\- Zireael chciała uczyć się panować nad swoim darem. Wszyscy jesteśmy jej winni pomoc, a ja w szczególności. Przyprowadziłem ich do pałacu tylko dlatego, że już za długo zwlekałem ze złożeniem hołdu suwerenowi.  
\- To nic nie szkodzi. Zawsze z przyjemnością widzimy naszą Zireael. I jej przyjaciół. A twój powrót też jest bardzo korzystny, nie mogliśmy się ciebie doczekać. Chociaż oczywiście twoje projekty musiały być …czasowo prowadzone przez innych Wiedzących to brakowało nam twojej wiedzy i doświadczenia.  
Ciri jęknęła w duchu - uprzejmości i zapewnienia o wzajemnym szacunku, dworski ceremoniał. „Dalej panowie z tem koksem” - pomyślała. Chwilę to jeszcze pociągnęli - nie spieszyli się. Na chwilę dziewczyna się wyłączyła obserwując wzory witraży w oknach.  
\- …niezwłocznie przestanę zabierać cenny czas. Jestem gotowy złożyć przysięgę nowemu królowi. – rzucił w końcu Wiedzący. Ge’els chwile wpatrywał się w niego z uśmieszkiem.  
\- Ależ oczywiście. Ale dzisiaj to by było nieodpowiednie z wielu powodów. Jesteście na pewno znużeni podróżą. Poza tym najlepiej byłoby mieć odpowiednich świadków ze względu na twoją rangę Wiedzącego i twoje zasługi. Przydałby się chociażby chociaż jeden z dowódców kawalerii. Wszyscy to rozumiemy…  
Ciri zauważyła, że usta jasnowłosego elfa zmieniają się w wąską kreskę.  
\- Dopełnijmy tej czystej formalności jutro. - zaproponował życzliwym tonem Ga’els. – Mała zwłoka pozwoli zrobić wszystko jak należy. Bez żadnych niedopowiedzeń i wątpliwości. A propos niedopowiedzeń - twój mały zespół badawczy chwilowo pracuje pod kierownictwem Orji. – skinieniem wskazał ubraną po męsku w wygodną błękitną tunikę elfkę. Ta wstała, skłoniła się sztywnym ruchem jasnej głowy.  
\- Zostaną zwolnienie natychmiast, gdy tylko uporządkujesz swoje sprawy i będziesz mógł podjąć badania i prowadzenie ich praktyki. – przyrzekła tonem pełnym szacunku i rzeczowego chłodu, który Ciri zdążyła skojarzyć z kastą Aen Saevherne. Zapadła chwila ciszy.  
\- Oczywiście. To świetna wiadomość. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz im ewentualne potknięcia Orjo, bo są bardzo niedouczeni. - powiedział powoli i wyraźnie Avallac’h jakby ważył każde słowo. Jego nieruchome opanowanie wydało się nagle Ciri zupełnie sztuczne.  
\- Są bardzo wartościowym materiałem. Świetnie dobierasz uczniów - skontrowała elfka i usiadła. Brzmiało to jak wymiana konwencjonalnych uwag, gdy nic innego nie było już do dodania. Dla zapchania ciszy.  
\- Możecie odejść - łaskawie pozwolił Ga’els. W sztywnym ukłonie, z którym Wiedzący wyszedł z sali nie było ani za grosz pokory, czy deklarowanego zadowolenia z powrotu do domu. Ciri i Geralt poszli za nim. Nie odzywał się aż do miejsca gdzie mieszkał, bezwzględnie mordując wszelkie próby zagadnięcia o cokolwiek. Jedyna uprzejmość, którą im okazał było poproszenie służącej - elfki – o to by zaprowadziła ich do pokoi i dała czegokolwiek sobie zażyczą. Potem zniknął w jednej z komnat.  
Dom wydawał się raczej być sypialnią niż miejscem stałego przebywania właściciela. Znajdowało się w nim niewiele rzeczy, które by świadczyły o charakterze, czy upodobaniach właściciela - wygodny, funkcjonalny raczej niż luksusowy i okropnie nijaki. Już więcej osobistych rzeczy było w jego laboratorium chociaż niewykluczone, że to Elis je tam dodała w czasie swojego pobytu. Ciri nie zauważyła zbyt wiele służby - głównie straże - dwie elfki, które już widziała wcześniej w czasie podróży z Wieży Jaskółki do Tir na Lia, jedną pokojową – też elfkę i tylko jedną ludzką kobietę z pękiem kluczy przy pasie. Wiedźminka nie mogła zdecydować, czy to działa na korzyść ich gospodarza, czy wręcz odwrotnie. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w komnacie wskazanej przez pokojową Geralt zamknął okna i cicho rzekł do Ciri.  
\- Przygotuj się do wyjazdu w nocy Ciri. Nasz elf będzie miał problemy, przy których mu nie pomożemy - możemy za to sami narobić sobie kłopotów.  
\- Widziałam, że nie był zachwycony, szczególnie, że chyba właśnie stwierdził, że nie ma uczniów ale... To była głównie gadka - szmatka. Nic związanego z nami. Sam twierdziłeś, że lepszy on niż cała reszta.  
\- Ge’els nie przyjął od niego tej przysięgi, ślubowania, czy jak to nazywają. Ze względu na jakieś wątpliwości. Sądzię, że Avallac’h chce mieć w nas świadków tego, że Ge’els spiskował przeciwko Eredinowi razem z nim ale jego wysokość nawet się nie otrząsnął widząc nas. Myślę, że jutro ktoś będzie miał sporą niespodziankę i wolałbym żeby nas przy tym nie było skoro nie wiem co dokładnie za niespodziankę ma w zanadrzu król.  
\- Uważasz, że chcą mu zarzucić spisek i zdradę? Chyba by nie wrócił wiedząc, że mogą. I nadal tu jest - gdyby nie miał jakiegoś planu to by już był gdzieś na Spirali. Widziałam co potrafi. - nie zgodziła się Ciri.  
\- Raczej zauważyłaś że twój znajomy ma skłonność do ryzyka. - podpowiedział Geralt – Nie znam się na elfie polityce ale nie wygląda to dla niego najlepiej.  
\- Przecież gdyby nie on może nie udałoby mi się z Białym Zimnem. Bez jego pomocy w ucieczce i sztuczek. I Ge’els nie może nie widzieć, że to między innymi dzięki Crevanowi zdobył tytuł. Bo zabiłeś Eredina.  
Geralt westchnął.  
\- Widziałaś kiedyś wdzięcznego elfa - spytał i dodał po chwili widząc jak Ciri otwiera usta by odpowiedzieć - który niczego nie chce w zamian za wdzięczność?  
Zamilkła. Chyba faktycznie nie znała.  
\- Bądź gotowa do drogi w nocy. Dasz radę nas stąd zabrać? - podjął Geralt.  
Ciri zastanawiała się chwilę. Oczywiście, że mogła. Może nie za pierwszym razem do właściwego czasu, może nie po pierwszej próbie w odpowiednie miejsce ale to nie było problemem. Problemem było to, że Geralt niemal w jednym zdaniu stwierdził, że Avallac’h ma przerypane i nalegał żeby opuścić dawnego sojusznika. Geralt! No tak - pomyślała - w pierwszej chwili, jeszcze w ich świecie pewnie zadziałała jego natura mówiąc: „pomóż koledze”. A potem była rozmowa z Ge’elsem i rozsądek rzekł naturze: „A pamiętasz ostatnim razem? Gdy zaufaliśmy jednemu intrygującemu Aen Elle niemal straciliśmy Ciri. Teraz będzie ich do snucia intryg kilka tysięcy. Za krótki w uszach na to jesteś”. Spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.  
\- Geralt, ja po prostu nie mogę. Pomógł mi na Spirali. Życie uratował. Nie mogę mu po prostu teraz kazać sobie radzić!  
„Nie trzyma w domu niewolników, pomógł mi z blizną.”  
\- Tak Ciri.. A wcześniej? A wcześniej… - zawiesił głos. Martwił się.  
\- Uciec zawsze zdążymy.


	4. Chapter 4

Obudzono ich wczesnym rankiem - brzaskiem niemal. Elfka - pokojowa sennym głosem przekazała, że wszyscy zostali wezwani do pałacu, i że na dole czeka śniadanie. Geralt sarkał trochę ale pojawienie się w jadalni nie zajęło im nawet kwadransa. Zjedli niemal na stojąco i konno pojechali do pałacu. Mijając różowiejące światłem odbitym stawiki Ciri jednak spróbowała uzyskać jakieś wyjaśnienia.  
\- Avallac’h ,co tu grozi za zdradę - nie było to subtelne ale też nie miało być. Elf odwrócił się do niej ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy. Zastanowił się chwilę.  
\- Zwyczajową karą jest zerwanie ze zdradzającym albo zdradzającą kontaktów towarzyskich i wprawienie w zakłopotanie przyjaciół. Czemu pytasz? - odpowiedział tym swoim irytująco opanowanym tonem. Ciri zastanowiło tylko jedno - gdy na Spirali wykrywał, że Czerwoni Jeźdźcy przechodzą do świata, w którym się znajdowali – w pośpiechu, nerwach i czasem też gdy był zmęczony zaczynał mieć naprawdę ciężki elfi akcent z długim „e”, twardym „r” i „c” wymawianym jak „z”. Zwykle to kontrolował ale nie wtedy. Teraz ten manieryzm też mu się włączył.  
\- Nie zgrywaj głupiego - pytałam o zdradę stanu nie pierdolenie narzeczonej sąsiada, gdy ten jest w polu - zirytowała się Ciri. Jak w czasie ich pierwszego spotkania - celowe, udawane niezrozumienie.  
\- Ach to! Zależnie od sytuacji – areszt domowy albo wygnanie i utrata wszelkich pełnionych funkcji publicznych do nauczyciela włącznie i możliwości ich pełnienia w przyszłości.  
Ciri to zdumiało.  
\- W każdym znanym mi królestwie karą jest śmierć i utrata wszelkich pełnionych funkcji publicznych i niepublicznych - ale przede wszystkim śmierć. – skomentowała.  
Elf uśmiechnął się tym pełnym wyższości grymasem.  
\- Aen Elle nie robią sobie nawzajem takich rzeczy. Tylko ludzie mogą sobie pozwolić na swobodne zabijanie się nawzajem. Tylko za morderstwo jest możliwa najwyższa kara, a stosuje się ją nadzwyczaj rzadko. Zresztą - ostatni proces o zdradę odbył się czterysta ludzkich lat temu. Wolałbym jednak nie przytaczać wam tej pożałowania godnej historii - skończył.  
\- Avallac’h… - zaczęła Ciri.  
\- Tak?  
\- Już nic - naburmuszyła się ale elf nie zareagował na to. Nie chciała usłyszeć kolejnych wykrętów albo coraz bardziej swobodnych insynuacji na temat tego jacy to są ludzie.  
Dojechali na miejsce. Znów pokonali drogę do pałacu i znów poszli do tej samej komnaty. Przy drzwiach nie było żadnej straży - zresztą Ciri ostatnio też jej nie zauważyła. Gdy jednak weszli do sali wiedźminka oniemiała - pod oknami stało pięciu Czerwonych Jeźdźców - w tym Fandir - nie mieli na sobie wprawdzie ciężkich zbroi ale stylizowane puklerze albo koszule kolcze z czarnych i szarych kółek przedstawiających kości. Pod drugą ścianą - naprzeciwko wojskowych siedziały te same elfy, które widziała wczoraj – wpatrywały się w nowoprzybyłych z obojętnymi minami. Trochę dalej stała trójka elfów w zwyczajnych ubraniach Aen Elle - dwóch mężczyzn - poważnych, mierzących przybyłych chłodnym wzrokiem i jedna kobieta - jasnowłosa elfka z wielkimi oczyma i wyrazistą twarzą. Pomachała krótko do Avallac’ha ale ten tylko się skrzywił z niesmakiem i skinął jej głową. Ge’els siedział na swoim zwykłym miejscu. Avallac’h złożył swój zwykły, sztywny ukłon królowi, a potem zebranym. Ciri i Geralt jak wcześniej - stanęli nieco z boku.  
\- Trochę wcześnie ale musimy przecież szybko skończyć i zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami prawda Avallac’h? - powiedział Ge’els. - Wezwałem cię, tak jak wczoraj się umówiliśmy, ale nie mogę jeszcze przyjąć od ciebie przysięgi. Niestety…wyniknęły pewne wątpliwości i dodatkowe sprawy… Ja nie jestem tu stroną ale ponieważ wątpliwości przedstawiono mnie – musimy się do nich odnieść tutaj i dzisiaj. Tylko chciałbym przypomnieć o pewnej…powadze. Panie Elhir?  
Z szeregu Czerwonych Jeźdźców wyszedł elf niezwykle wysoki ale, choć noszący kolczugę – nie posiadający muskulatury wojownika. Miał za to inteligentną twarz i bystre, jasne oczy. Wyciągnął rękę – trzymał w niej niewielką ampułkę ze szkła - niemal pustą jak zobaczyła Ciri.  
\- Co to jest? - spytał Avallac’ha.  
\- Proszę sformułować pytanie w sposób celowy i umożliwiający celową odpowiedź - odpowiedział wiedzący lodowatym tonem.  
\- Dobrze, przepraszam - pokajał się elf nazwany Elhirem - Czy ta rzecz albo jej zawartość została przygotowana przez was, Wiedzący?  
Ciri widziała już podobną ampułkę - w ręku umierającego króla Auberona. Oczywiście, że nie została przygotowana przez Avalac’ha - wiedźminka wiedziała od kogo był środek, który zabił poprzedniego władcę.  
\- Oczywiście, że została przygotowana przeze mnie - tak sama ampuła jak i zawartość. Na prośbę Eredina Breaka Glasa. - Ciri nie mogła uwierzyć chociaż słyszała. Jasnowłosa elfka aż otworzyła usta w zdziwionym: „O” - To środek dla ludzi. Mocny.  
\- Znaleźliśmy to przy naszym poprzednim władcy zanim jeszcze Eredin został królem. Jego królewska mość Ge’els poświadczył słowem, że widział we śnie, że tą…truciznę wręczył Auberonowi Eredin. Czemu mu ją dałeś Avallac’h?  
\- Byłem mu winny przysługę za pomoc z jednorożcami gdy wiozłem Zireael z Wieży do Tir na Lia. Jednym słowem - dostał środek bo o niego poprosił - Wiedzący mówił nadal obojętnym tonem, stał swobodnie i pewnie patrzył na swojego rozmówcę ale zbladł jak Wiewiórka na przednówku.  
\- Rozumiem…Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie. - odpowiedział Elhir - Mam drugie pytanie. Dotyka mnie ono osobiście, bo służyłem pod komendą Eredina i składałem mu przysięgę. Dotrzymałem jej chociaż jak wszyscy wiemy popełnił brzemienny w skutkach błąd i królobójstwo. Czy ty też mu przysięgałeś Avallac’h? Czy zdecydowałeś się wystąpić przeciwko niemu przed tym faktem?  
\- To brzmi jak przesłuchanie. – stwierdził Wiedzący - Nie rozumiem jak mam traktować te pytania i czemu służą.  
Ga’els spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się życzliwie, jak zwykle. Jego głos gdy zaczął mówić był pogodny jak jasny, wiosenny dzień.  
\- Wszyscy wiemy, że zrobiłeś to co należało zrobić i odniosłeś sukces pomagając Zireael dotrzeć do Tor Gvalch’ca. Twoje zasługi są brane pod uwagę, a jednak na te pytania trzeba odpowiedzieć niezależnie od tego jak bardzo jesteś zasłużony. Ponieważ przyszedłeś złożyć mi przysięgę wszyscy musimy wiedzieć czy…  
\- Nawet nie waż się tego sugerować Ge’els - warknął Avallac’h. Ciri już raz go takiego widziała - skrzywionego wściekłością i gwałtownego. Wtedy to ona poddała jego słowo w wątpliwość. Zaraz jednak znów się opanował i na jego twarz opadła maska rzeczowego spokoju. Ge’els się uśmiechnął z zadowoleniem.  
\- Nie śmiałbym niczego sugerować. Nie znamy się od dzisiaj Avallac’h. Musimy jednak znać szczegóły ważnych wydarzeń, w których brałeś udział. – skończył - Odpowiedz Elhirowi. Jeśli możesz.  
\- Wypowiedziałem posłuszeństwo po tym jak złożyłem przysięgę. – to zdanie brzęczało chwilę w całkowitej ciszy. Ciri wydało się jakby wszyscy wstrzymali oddech. – Gdybym jej nie złożył skończyłbym jak ci, którzy odmówili.  
\- Oczywiście - skwitował Elhir - Musiałeś to zrobić żeby pomóc Zireael. Cel uświęca środki. Nikt nie wątpi w twój honor.  
Geralt schwycił Ciri za ramię, gdy chciała coś powiedzieć. Na przykład to że honor to nie głupota. Za to głupotą jest się przyznawać jak to właśnie robił Avallac’h. Powinien kłamać! Był w tym przecież dobry. Ostatnie zdanie Elhira wybrzmiało ale Ciri dokładnie wiedziała, że oznaczało coś zupełnie odwrotnego. Fendir ze swojego miejsca uśmiechał się lekko i z zadowoleniem. Jasnowłosa elfka wyglądała na oburzoną podczas gdy jej dwaj towarzysze uważnie i bez emocji oglądali podłogę.  
\- Proszę mi na chwilę wybaczyć. Zaraz wrócimy do…wyjaśnień. Muszę tylko zamienić słowo z moją byłą uczennicą. - Ge’els przyzwalająco kiwnął głową, a wtedy Wiedzący w kilku szybkich krokach podszedł do elfki, złapał ją za ramię i wskazał jej gestem drzwi. Jego zwężone oczy nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Wyszła z nim z miną winowajczyni. Wrócili po jakimś kwadransie – uczennica z twarzą ściągniętą wymuszoną powagą.  
\- Jeszcze raz proszę o wybaczenie. Moja była uczennica ma słaby charakter. – te okrutne słowa przypomniały Ciri jak ten elf potrafił być podły, gdy uznał, że tak trzeba. Czy faktycznie byli z Eredinem w zmowie?  
\- Ostatnie pytanie do ciebie Avallac’h, też bardzo dla mnie ważne. Osobiście ważne bo chodziło o moich towarzyszy broni. – podjął Elhir.  
\- Tak nazywa się ludzi z którymi się walczy. Wydawało mi się, że ty nigdy nie staczałeś żadnych walk na miecze Elhir. Muszę się mylić… - przerwał mu Crevan.  
\- Służyliśmy w jednym oddziale Avallac’h - miałem tam…znałem tych ludzi. Czy to ty czy Zireael? Które z was rzuciło czar, który na Skellige wybił połowę grupy Eredina?  
Ciri wiedziała, że Elhir musi wiedzieć, że ona nie byłaby zdolna do takiego czaru.  
\- Oczywiście, że ja to zrobiłem. Broniłem życia Zireael i swojego. I tym samym życia wszystkich istot w naszym świecie zagrożonym Białym Zimnem. Gdyby Zireael…  
\- No tak ale przecież nie o to pytałem - ton elfa podejrzanie otarł się o lekceważenie.  
\- Elhir, uważaj - postawił go do pionu Ge’els - bacz z kim rozmawiasz. I przy kim. Twój brak szacunku usprawiedliwia tylko to, że sprawa jest dla ciebie osobista.  
\- Przepraszam - Elhir skłonił się Avallac’howi, a potem Ge’elsowi. – Chciałbym o coś zapytać także D’hoine, których tu mamy i Zireael.  
\- Pytaj - zachrypniętym głosem pozwoli mu Geralt.  
\- Walczyłeś z Eredinem, prawda? Oboje z Zireael pojedyn….walczyliście też z Caranthirem. Czy któryś z tych dwóch oficerów użył pudełka podobnego do tego i przekręcił o tak? - Elhir wziął od stojącego za nim srebrną, heksagonalną szkatułkę i pokazał jak przekręca wieko. Ciri zauważyła, że jej znajomy Wiedzący nie patrzy ani na nią ani na Geralta tylko mierzy Ga’elsa złym, zimnym wzrokiem. Król nie umknął oczyma i tylko gdzieś w kącikach jego ust błąkał się uśmiech.  
\- Co to ma do rzeczy? - spytał Geralt.  
\- To proste pytanie. Zrobił to któryś z nich czy nie?  
\- Nie mieli szans ani czasu grzebać przy artefaktach. Żaden z nich niczego takiego nie wyjmował. – odpowiedział Geralt po chwili milczenia.  
\- Zireael?  
\- Nic takiego nie widziałam. Nie rozumiem tylko o co tyle szumu! Sam wasz król - tam siedzący Ge’els wypowiedział posłuszeństwo Eredinowi. Dał nam słowo, że nie wyśle mu posiłków. To o co teraz nagle cała ta przepytywanka? - krzyknęła Ciri do Elhira. Ten tylko przerzucił jeden z opadających mu na ramię warkoczyków do tyłu i nie przejmując się tym wybuchem odpowiedział.  
\- Wszyscy wiemy, że Avallac’h wprowadził tu obecnego wiedźmina do Pałacu Przebudzenia i wiemy o umowie między D’hoine, a królem. Stąd było moje pytanie. Jego wysokość zdecydował, że przysięga złożona królowi jest ważniejsza niż słowo dane wiedźminowi - choćby w słusznej sprawie. Kierując się honorem był gotów wysłać posiłki Eredinowi. Mimo wszystko. Ale Eredin ani Caranthir, który był jego oficerem nie posłali po posiłki. Sami to przyznaliście. Nie uruchomili artefaktu. Urządzenia mieli tylko oni i nie…  
\- Elhir - starczy - przerwał mu Ge’els - chyba czas na dzisiaj kończyć. Wzywają nas wszystkich pilne sprawy i jesteśmy już wystarczająco wzburzeni. Do tej sprawy wrócimy za kilka dni. Nie sądziłem….To nie wygląda dobrze. Ciebie Avallac’h chciałbym widzieć jutro - prywatnie - chyba musimy coś omówić.  
Ge’els pokiwał smutno głową i nie zaszczycił już nikogo swoim spojrzeniem. Wpatrzył się w okna. Wiedzący cofnął się o krok jakby miał ochotę rzucić się do ucieczki ale zaraz się opanował. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł bez jakichkolwiek oficjalnych pożegnań.  
Ciri z Geraltem też wyszli ale na korytarzu było już tylko paru służących. Za sobą Ciri usłyszała nagle kobiecy głos mówiący w języku, który miał może coś wspólnego z ellylon ale był tak zniekształcony, że nie mogła go zupełnie zrozumieć. Odwróciła się. Za nią stała jasnowłosa uczennica Avallac’ha i mówiła do niej - najwyraźniej do niej.  
\- Nie rozumiem cię - pokręciła głową Ciri. Tamtej przebiegł przez twarz wyraz zdziwienia, który po chwili zmienił się w zrozumienie. Ciekawie było patrzeć na takie reakcje u elfa - było to takie…nieoczekiwane. Ciri pomyślała o ile byłoby łatwej, gdyby ich wszystkich dało się czytać w tak łatwy sposób. Była wdzięczna za odmianę - zaczęła już myśleć że udusi się w tych wszystkich insynuacjach, odwrotnych znaczeniach, pytaniach retorycznych i podtekstach.  
\- Pochodzicie ze świata Aen Sidhe! To się nazywa błąd! Oczywiście, że pochodzicie! To był język aborygenów. Pozmieniali ellylon, którym się posługują między sobą tak, żebyśmy nie mogli zrozumieć. Teraz lepiej? - Ciri dopiero teraz się przekonała co to jest „ciężki elfi akcent”. W porównaniu z elfką Avallac’h mówił jak rodowity Cintryjczyk.  
\- Teraz cię rozumiem.  
\- Świetnie! Masz tutaj pewnie dużo czasu. Kupię ci coś do jedzenia jeśli ze mną porozmawiasz. Jestem… - zniżyła głos do szeptu - ksenoetnologiem. Tylko z zainteresowań oczywiście.  
\- To działa na abo…ludzi z tego świata? - zdziwiła się Ciri.  
\- Jasne - dużo się od nich uczę. Robię notatki.  
\- Po co Avallac’howi kseno…etnolog?  
\- Na pewno żeby miał na kim się wyżyć. A tak poważnie - w jego zespole jestem ksenobiologiem. Specjalistką od ludzi, jednorożców…Różne właśnie takie - skończyła z zadowoleniem.  
\- Różne takie - poprawiła ją Ciri. Geralt przerwał im i skinął na Ciri. Odeszli kawałek.  
\- Ciri - rozdzielamy się. Wypytaj ją co tu się dzieje i dlaczego skoro tak chętnie z tobą rozmawia. Ja spróbuję tego samego z Avallac’hem i potem porównamy ich kłamstwa jak to mówi Yen – zaproponował.  
\- Ach! Godny przeciwnik dla każdego z nas - jak w sztuce Jaskra - zażartowała Ciri.  
\- Ta elfka nie jest przeciwnikiem godnym Lwiątka z Cintry. Ale nalegaj na alkohol - chociaż nie wydaje się zbyt oporna.  
\- Zbyt oporna? Wyrzuca z siebie sto słów na minutę!  
\- Ja kupię wódkę. Jeśli jest lud, który jej nie pędzi to zwątpię w przyciąganie.


	5. Chapter 5

Elfka przedstawiła się jako Arina – stwierdziła, że jej matka i rodzic skrzywdzili ją długim imieniem więc używa skrótu - co było popularne w obliczu elfich opisowych często mian na domiar złego zawierających wskazanie na nazwisko matki lub ojca albo co gorsza obojga z nich. Zaprowadziła Ciri do swojego domu, który dzieliła wprawdzie z innymi przedstawicielami swojego gatunku ale komnatę miała własną. Nie przestawała gadać - Ciri dowiedziała się, że mieszkanie w takich bursach było popularną praktyką wśród młodych elfów - nie ze względu na przymus ale na towarzystwo i wygodę. Jej komnata była zawalona księgami, podejrzanymi słoikami i szkiełkami, przyrządami, brudnymi czymś kielichami i innymi naczyniami. Gdy tylko weszły Arina zaczęła czegoś szukać w skrzyni.  
\- Wspomniałaś wódkę. Mam ją oczywiście - wiem, że to jest ulubiony przysmak ludzi więc trzymam to dla moich rozmówców. – wyjęła butelkę i dwa w miarę czyste kubki. Postawiła je na stole i zasłoniła kotary w oknach. – Po ciemku ja też się napiję - to się nie liczy.  
Ciri przyjęła napitek i udała że wychyla kieliszek. Elfka wypiła do dna.  
\- Chluśniem bo uśniem - powiedziała mechanicznie.  
\- To się mówi przed, nie po piciu.  
\- No tak…czasem zapominam. Porozmawiajmy o obyczajach dworskich - tego nie mam jeszcze w swojej kolekcji - pewnie nigdy nie przejdę do waszego świata, a tutaj ludzie nie mają dworu żeby tworzyć na nim obyczaje. Możesz czuć się moją jedyną szansą. – zaśmiała się nalewając drugą kolejkę i dolewając Ciri.  
\- Nasze obyczaje dworskie…dawno na dworze nie byłam. Ale hmm…no może pieśni - są pieśni i tańce dworskie - basse danse, galiarda. Są też takie ludowe - dla chłopstwa. Te pierwsze są zwykle powolne i bardziej złożone. Nudne. Kobiety i mężczyźni prawie się nie dotykają - chyba że trzymają się z dłonie albo oboje trzymają jedną chusteczkę. Ludzie na dworach noszą się inaczej niż tutaj. Kobiety nie noszą spodni, nie noszą się tak jak mężczyźni. – elfka zaczęła zapisywać. – W czasie świąt takich jak królewskie urodziny, co roku wyprawiane są uczty.  
\- Dlatego, że urodził się nowy król? Ma więcej niż jedną partnerkę , partnerki rodzą co roku i to jest okazja do ucztowania? - doprecyzowała elfka.  
\- Tak! Nie! Zaraz. Czasem arystokracja trzyma kochanki ale to nie tak że co roku świętują urodzenie dziecka. Świętują rocznicę urodzin władcy. Wtedy czasem urządza się amnestię więźniów - tych drobniejszych oczywiście. Zaprasza się wasali i dyplomatów, rycerstwo. Odbywają się turnieje rycerskie - na miecze, łuki i lance. To takie pojedynki sportowe - tylko dla zabawy.  
\- To musi być kosztowne. Ludzki rok jest krótki. – zdziwiła się elfka i wypiła wódkę. Ciri tym razem też wychyliła swoją porcję.  
\- Bo jest. W intrygach dworskich nie jestem biegła. Tutaj też się gubię. Miecz i walka - to rozumiem. Ale nie te wszystkie…  
\- Mm… - elfka otarła usta - doskonale rozumiem. Ja też się gubię. Żeby tylko w tym. Pewnie będę musiała coś w końcu ze sobą zrobić bo Aen Seavherne to ja nie zostanę.  
\- A to czemu?  
\- Słyszałaś mistrza - mam słaby charakter. Za dużo mówię. Avallac’h mówi że jestem nazbyt emocjonalna. Opierdolił mnie za to dzisiaj. No i nigdy nie mógł mi wybaczyć, że jestem bezpłodna. Jakby to była moja wina. – w ostatnich słowach brzmiało coś jakby żal.  
\- To czemu cię trzyma?  
\- Mam talent. Tyle że bez charakteru nic z tego. Chyba sądził, że to da się poprawić. Tyle, że ja nie chcę tego poprawiać! Nie jestem i nigdy nie będę nim. Panowie to co innego - mówi na nich „kopie zapasowe”. Pod Orją też nie będzie lepiej - skończę jako nawigatorka Gonu. - elfka napiła się znowu, na smutno.  
\- Przecież to miało być czasowe. Nie zostaniecie z Orją długo - spróbowała Ciri. Elfka prychnęła.  
\- Coś ty. Avallac’h idzie na dno jak kamień. Wszyscy żeśmy to przewidywali, a sądząc z tego jak błyskawicznie się z nim załatwiają – to jutro zacznie szukać takich co wezmą jego cenne projekty. Talanelowi i Everienowi pewnie załatwi dobrych mistrzów ale na mnie czasu nie będzie marnował - muszę sama o siebie zadbać. Tobie też to radzę - skoro Ge’elsowi nie można było dzięki tobie udowodnić współudziału w zamachu na Eredina to nie jesteście już mu potrzebni. A to znaczy, że jesteście nieistotni.  
Ciri to zastanowiło. W sumie - była to bardzo dobra definicja podejścia Avallac’ha do większości spraw.  
\- O mnie zadbał mimo, że nie byłam mu potrzebna. Dał mi coś na czym bardzo mi zależało - powiedziała chyba tylko po to żeby nie być zupełnie nielojalną w stosunku do dawnego sprzymierzeńca. I po to żeby nakłonić Arinę by mówiła dalej. Tym razem to Ciri nalała wódki.  
\- To znaczy tylko, że nadal byłaś do czegoś potrzebna ale nie wiesz jeszcze do czego. Doszukiwanie się w nim serca źle się kończy. Dla niego liczy się tylko racja stanu, Aen Elle, wiedza, magia i logika. Ma rozum, ma ducha, mocne ciało ale brak mu serca.  
Elfi podział pierwiastków istot myślących: rozum, duch, ciało, serce. –pomyślała Ciri.  
\- Przecież chyba kochał Larę. - zdziwiła się.  
\- Z Larą sparowano ich właśnie dlatego, żeby…produkt ostateczny projektu przypadkiem nie był taki jak matka ale swoją drogą takiego jak ojciec też nie oczekiwali. Oczekiwali czegoś pomiędzy. Ty ją podobno przypominasz z charakteru. A jeśli tak – wierz mi - to nie jest to czego oczekują Wiedzący. I kochał czy nie kochał. Miał kochać to kochał. Myślisz, że czemu go Lara w trąbę puściła? Bo to żadna miłość pewnie była tylko ambicja. Myślisz, że dla miłości tak sobie teraz upaprał ręce? Po łokcie? Jak go znam - raczej żeby dokończyć stary, zaprzepaszczony projekt Starszej Krwi i zmyć hańbę porażki.  
\- To chyba cię cieszą te cyrki w pałacu. Sporo między wami było nieporozumień.  
\- Chyba żartujesz - ze strachem odżegnała się elfka. Wypiły znowu. - W życiu bym nie…Było sporo nieporozumień ale nie był złym mistrzem. Z tych lepszych. Krytykował więcej niż inni, kiedyś rok pisałam ciągle jedno opracowanie badań bo nie było dosyć dokładne, kazał mi trzykrotnie spalić notatki dotyczące…hobby bo to taka strata czasu, no i oczywiście to jego: „dostosuj się, zmień, obowiązek, praca, praca, doskonałość za pierwszym razem, bla, bla. bla.” Ale spytał mnie nawet nad czym chcę pracować, wkładał wysiłek w naszą naukę, nie bił, nie łamał.  
\- Takie rzeczy się zdarzają? - zainteresowała się Ciri. I na tyle by było jeśli chodzi o wyższość elfów nad ludzkimi czarodziejami.  
\- O - jasne! Jak przysypiasz w czasie czytania to dostajesz po twarzy i już nie przysypiasz. Proste. Jest takie powiedzenie, że glina skruszona i wypalona na nowo jest mocniejsza.  
W sumie to co mówiła Arina by się zgadzało z tym, co Ciri zauważyła gdy Avallac’h ją uczył. Nalegał na wiele powtórzeń jednego ćwiczenia - aż do skutku, sporo narzekał na jej charakter ale sam był niecierpliwym nauczycielem. Poprzeczka za wysoko? Podskocz wyżej!  
\- Skoro już nie jest waszym nauczycielem to po co wam Ge’els kazał siedzieć dzisiaj w sali?  
\- Po to pokazówka. Raz, że Ge’els chce nam pokazać że nie będzie figurantem jak Auberon i nie potrzeba mu Wiedzących do rządzenia. Dwa, żeby nas wszystkich utemperować - może się boi, że królobójstwo wejdzie Aen Elle w krew. Niedobra to praktyka zabijać się nawzajem wśród plemienia jednej krwi, a szczególnie władców. - zaśmiała się. Dużo się śmiała. Po kilku kieliszkach także w nieodpowiednich miejscach - Trzy - wojsko chce jakichś winnych.  
\- Ge’els wolałby żeby się nie okazało, że był architektem klęski Czerwonych Jeźdźców - zgadła Ciri - Czyli tak naprawdę mówisz mi, że te wszystkie pytania…oni znali odpowiedzi, prawda? To był przygotowany scenariusz. I co potem? Pokazowy proces? – spytała Ciri. Coraz bardziej nie podobało jej się to co słyszała. Zapachniało pokazowymi procesami generałów Emhyra i wszystkimi tymi gierkami o władzę. Elfka spojrzała na nią jak na głupią tak, że Ciri przez chwilę poczuła się prawie obrażona.  
\- Jaki proces? To by była hańba. Ge’els z mistrzem nigdy się nie lubili ale król mu tego nie zrobi. Crevan faktycznie ma zasługi - gdyby odbył się proces to co by to znaczyło dla innych? Że Ge’els nie docenia takich rzeczy, a bądź co bądź – Avallac’h ci pomógł zrobić to co dla nas zrobiłaś.  
\- Niedobre dla morale. Dlatego król przerwał dzisiaj Elhirowi, - pomyślała głośno Ciri.  
\- Dlatego - Elhir zaczynał się zagalopowywać przy publiczce. Jest w ciężkiej żałobie - jego brat zginał na Skellige.  
\- Czyli to wszystko tylko straszak i pogrożenie palcem? Skoro proces jest niemożliwy to co Ge’els zamierza zrobić z tą sytuacją? - spytała Ciri  
\- A co u was na dworach się robi w takich sytuacjach? - zaciekawiła się elfka i pochyliła nad swoim notesem. Ciri poczuła jak podejrzenia kiełkują w niej jak chwasty. Myśl, która się pojawiła nie była przyjemna.  
\- Daje się honorową alternatywę…


	6. Chapter 6

Dwa lata wiedźmińskiego życia – na szlaku, w walce i z dala od intryg. Całe morze czasu z dala od dworskich rozgrywek i dostatecznie niewiele kontaktów z elfami. Tylko tak Ciri mogła sobie wyjaśnić dlaczego trzeba było jej powiedzieć do czego to wszystko zmierza. Honorowa alternatywa- jakby słyszała Scoia’tael powtarzających: „wolność i honor ponad życiem”. Sądziła jednak, że tacy jak Ge’els i Avallac’h są mądrzejsi od elfich dzieciaków manipulowanych przez propagandę. Ciri widziała już wiele śmierci – ale nigdy bardziej honorowej od życia. Przypomniała sobie reakcję Wiedzącego na konkluzję audiencji - na „propozycję” omówienia spraw w cztery oczy z królem. Oczywiście- przecież Avallac’h nie był głupi – wiedział, co usłyszy w czasie tej rozmowy. Miała ochotę go jak dzieciaka postawić do kąta za to, że nie dość, że się w to wplątał, wszedł w pułapkę to jeszcze nie powiedział jej jaka jest sytuacja - w żadnej z ich rozmów. A tak naprawdę - musiała to przed sobą przyznać – czuła się głupio winna, jakby to wyłącznie dla niej zaryzykował. Wpadła do jego komnaty bez ostrzeżenia, wściekła i roztrzęsiona. Zastała elfa kucającego przy kominku - wkładał do ognia kolejne zwoje i pojedyncze kartki. Na podłodze koło niego leżała ich cała sterta. Doskoczyła i zamaszyście kopnęła cały ten papier tak, że jeden ze zwojów wykonał w powietrzu piękny łuk i wylądował na oknie. Gdy Avallac’h nie zareagował podeszła do niego i wyrwała mu papiery z rąk.   
\- Znów mnie okłamałeś! - krzyknęła wprost - Chyba nie sądzisz, że….  
\- Dobrze, że jesteś Zireael. – wstał i stanął naprzeciwko niej. Jak zwykle opanowany i spokojny. – Czy teraz już ci lepiej kiedy wyżyłaś się na papierach? Jeśli potrzebujesz jeszcze odrobinę odreagować to nie żałuj sobie- są i tak przeznaczone do spalenia.  
\- Nie myślisz chyba o tym poważnie!   
\- O papierach… - zaczął.  
\- Powiedziano mi o czym jutro będziecie rozmawiać z Ge’elsem! - to zabrzmiało jak zarzut.   
\- Jeśli rozmawiałaś o tym z Ge’elsem to zrobiłaś bardzo nierozsądnie. Chce cię wygrywać przeciwko mnie.  
\- Rozmawiałam z Ariną! Te twoje wyniosłe bzdury, że Aen Elle nie robią sobie nawzajem krzywdy. Dobre sobie Avallac’h. Ale samemu sobie już mogą, tak?  
\- Arina to histeryczka, a ja byłem dla niej pobłażliwy aż do granic zaniedbania. Powinna trzymać emocje na wodzy. – odpowiedział spokojnie.  
\- Nie odwracaj kota ogonem! Jak mogłeś się w coś takiego wpakować!? - krzyknęła Ciri.  
\- Przypominam ci, że nie bardzo miałem wybór inny niż pomóc Eredinowi cię ścigać i zabić. Zrobiłem co było trzeba.   
Tego już było za dużo. Poczucie winy doprowadzało Ciri do szału. Jednym ruchem chwyciła z biurka kałamarz i cisnęła nim w lustro - pękło z hukiem.  
\- Podpal jeszcze zasłony moja droga. To bardzo pomoże. - podpowiedział Avallac’h ale nie zrobił nic by ją powstrzymać.   
\- Po co w ogóle wracałeś skoro wiedziałeś, że Ge’els będzie na ciebie nastawał? Zachowujesz się głupio…  
\- A gdzie miałem wracać jak nie tu? – powiedział to takim tonem jakby to była oczywistość. To Ciri rozbroiło skuteczniej niż jakiekolwiek jego elokwentne, zagmatwane tłumaczenia i wywody. Koniec końców nie byli tak bardzo różni. Ona sama pędziła do swojego świata na złamanie karku - bezpieczniej przecież było dla niej zostać w świecie Aen Elle albo w którymkolwiek z tych, które odwiedziła. Ale ona wracała do domu - tam gdzie wszystko było znajome i zrozumiałe.   
\- Włożyłem w formowanie tego świata dla nas swoje siły i starania. Moje życie jest tutaj, a nie w Dol Blathanna czy w Verden. Kim bym tam był? Doradcą królowej, która służy człowiekowi? Lekarzem dla zawszonych Scoia’tael? Musiałbym się wiecznie zniżać do poziomu miejscowych - z poczuciem, że marnotrawię swój potencjał? Nie znalazłbym tam sensu ani celu wartego wysiłku. Warto było podjąć ryzyko. Rozumiesz?  
Wiedźmince cisnęło się na usta, że rozumie, że gada jak te wspomniane Wiewiórki. Potrzeba mu idei i sensu? Niech sobie znajdzie hobby! Nie powiedziała tego jednak – przebywając z Geraltem nauczyła się już, że gdy mężczyzna gada o sensie życia to niedobrze jest mu przerywać. Można co najwyżej dolać wódki.  
\- Na pewno nie rozumiem tego jak mogłeś dać Eredinowi ten nieszczęsny afrodyzjak dla Auberona.   
\- Zireael - żachnął się ze znudzeniem - Naprawdę nie spiskowałem przeciw Auberonowi. W tej sprawie. Jego śmierć to była dla projektu katastrofa. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. I czy ty mnie uważasz za idiotę? Ja bym nie dał Eredinowi do ręki środka od bólu głowy żeby go przypadkiem nie użył przeciwko mnie. Mam za to uczennicę idiotkę, która nie uznała za stosownie sprawdzić faktów, gdy Eredin powołał się na mnie i poprosił o miksturę. To też wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli – Ge’els, Elhir, jego dowódca i Orja.   
\- To czemu… - zdumiała się Ciri.  
\- To moja uczennica - i tak odpowiadam za jej głupotę. Nic by mi nie pomogło, gdybym powiedział, że to ona wręczyła Eredinowi środek, a tylko naraziłbym się na komentarze, że pozwalam swoim pomocnikom na tak idiotyczne zachowania. Straciłbym twarz. Orja w przeciągu kilku dni wyrzuci Arinę z terminu i naprawi mój błąd.  
Ciri nie wiedziała co myśleć o tej deklaracji. Sama nie należała do najłatwiejszego rodzaju uczniów. Arina wydawała jej się sympatycznie żywiołowa. Tyle, że wiedźminka musiała przyznać, że był w niej też pewien rodzaj pustej bezmyślności. Nie rozumiała tylko czemu Avallac’h w którym zwykle nie było ani odrobiny głupoty wcześniej się jej nie pozbył. Nie było to jednak teraz najważniejszą kwestią. Ciri była już prawie spokojna, teraz zwyczajnie się martwiła. Sytuacja musiała być dla elfa trudna - Ciri położyła mu współczująco rękę na ramieniu.   
\- Kiedy uciekamy? - spytała go - Lepiej nie czekać do ostatniej chwili.  
Spiął się i zesztywniał.   
\- Nie zamierzam uciekać - nie jestem tchórzem. Zaryzykuję bo ryzyko podjąć warto. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Myślę, że uda mi się uzyskać małe odroczenie. Będę miał czas na podjęcie działań. Dziwi mnie, że akurat ty mówisz o uciekaniu kiedy walka jest możliwa. – ostatnie zdanie wypluł niemal z urazą.   
Ciri nie mogła uwierzyć- nawet w tej sytuacji nie zamierzał przyznać się do porażki. Wcześniej tego w nim nie widziała - tracił zdolność oceny nie chcąc uznać porażki - i to nie pierwszy raz. Ten sam błąd popełnił czekając bezczynnie aż Ciri pocznie z Auberonem dziecko, ten sam trzymając Arinę jako uczennicę mimo, że nie rokowała, ten sam kiedy na Skellige zamiast bronić się przed klątwą, czy od razu uciekać - atakował i ten sam popełniał teraz. Jasne- umiał zmienić strategię i sposób działania ale jako wiedźminka Ciri wiedziała, że nieumiejętność wycofania się z walki w końcu oznaczała żądło jakiejś mantikory w gardle.   
\- Nie przeszkadzało ci uciekanie ze mną - spróbowała. Ukucnął znów przy kominku i zaczął wkładać rozrzucone papiery do ognia.  
\- Sytuacja była kompletnie inna. Cel uświęcał środki. Teraz to tylko polityczne rozgrywki.   
\- Co jeśli twoje ryzyko się nie opłaci i te twoje działania …no cóż – nie zadziałają? Wtedy znów będziemy w panice uciekać po Spirali.  
\- Ile razy musimy to omówić Zireael? Odzwyczaiłem się już od tłumaczenia co drugiego zdania żeby ludzie mnie rozumieli. Nie rozumiem jak możecie nie być zażenowani tą waszą dosadnością. U nas to się nazywa tłumaczenie „jak jednorożcowi pisma”. W waszym języku brzmi to mniej miło. – Ciri przypomniała sobie słownikowe tłumaczeni idiomu. „Tłumaczyć komuś coś jak jednorożcowi pismo- tłumaczyć bardzo dosadnie i wyraźnie, przesadnie tłumaczyć komuś coś oczywistego, jak krowie na…”.  
\- No więc wytłumacz mi jak krowie na rowie.   
\- Nie gniewaj się Zireael. Różnice kulturowe. Chodzi o to, że jeśli moje działania będą niewystarczające to po prostu zrobię o co mnie poproszą. Ale będą wystarczające, będą. Będę miał od jutra zwyczajowe cztery dni. Jeden na sprawy rodzinne, jeden na zawodowe, jeden na upicie się i przyjemności i jeden na przygotowania. Ge’els ma wojskową przeszłość - będzie szanował stare zasady i kodeksy honorowe…  
Nie usłyszała jak kończy, bo po trzecim zdaniu zaczęła iść do drzwi, które zamknęła wkładając w to demonstracyjnie dużo siły. Trzask był bardzo satysfakcjonujący.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Geralt?  
\- Czy ty jesteś pijana Ciri?  
\- Ty miałeś być. Wyraźnie coś nie wyszło.  
\- Twój kolega nie chce być jutro na kacu. I wiesz - chyba ma rację. W jego sytuacji.  
\- A - czyli już wiesz.   
\- Duma i skłonności do gierek to niebezpieczne połączenie. Coś kombinuje.   
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Widział się ze swoim uczniem, słyszałem jak rozmawiają o jednorożcach. Podobno odmówiły wszelkiej współpracy. Twój Wiedzący sobie nagrabił w przeszłości.   
\- Nie dziwię im się...  
\- Potem przyszedł ten niższy elf- Everien i dał mu jakieś papiery. Wyglądało na to, że to były dobre wieści. Coś za duży tu ruch jak na ostatnie dni życia… Niedługo się pewnie przekonamy po co nas w to wciągnął. I czemu nie wykorzysta do tego swoich pomocników.  
\- Oby szybko. Nie pozwolę żeby zginął przez dumę i gierki.

Zaczęło świtać - zapowiadał się piękny dzień biorąc pod uwagę bezchmurne niebo i chłodne powietrze. Ciri zerwała się z łóżka i wciągnęła szybko spodnie słysząc na podwórcu łomot końskich kopyt o ścieżkę. Zaniepokojona spojrzała przez okno i zobaczyła trzech jeźdźców- wszystkich w zwyczajnych - elfich kolczugach zamiast fantazyjnych zbroi Czerwonych Jeźdźców. Zadała sobie pytanie czy to dobrze, czy może źle. Wszyscy mieli odsłonięte głowy i włosy wiązane w praktyczny sposób na karku. Zeskoczyli z koni i ten najniższy z ozdobnym łańcuchem wyszytym na płaszczu, wyraźnie najstarszy stopniem mocno uderzył w drzwi. ”No na tyle by było jeśli chodzi o zachowanie form”- pomyślała Ciri schodząc na dół. Gospodarz już stał przy drzwiach. Chociaż zawsze twierdził, że ranek jest dla niego równie łaskawy jak wieczór to były tylko przechwałki. Początek dnia był dla niego równie łaskawy jak skąpiec dla żebraka i jak kurwa dla klienta bez grosza. Wyciągnięty z łóżka o tak wczesnej porze zatrzymał się przed drzwiami jakby nie mógł się zdecydować czy otworzyć. W spodniach i wymiętej koszuli znalezionej pewnie gdzieś w pośpiechu, bez płaszcza i tuniki wyglądał jak nie ten sam.   
\- Co się dzieje? - spytała Ciri – Masz tam trzech zbrojnych za tymi drzwiami.  
\- Wiem - widziałem przez okno. – przetarł twarz ręką i zaczesał włosy do tyłu. W czasie ich pobytu w światach na Spirali zwykle oboje sypiali w ubraniach, zawsze gotowi do skoku więc teraz zdziwiła się widząc, że rozplata na noc włosy i zmywa z oczu galenę choć raczej niedokładnie. Spojrzał na nią z konsternacją.  
\- Nie wiem po co przyszli Zireael…- powiedział. Czy to była niepewność, która zabrzmiała w jego zwykle idealnie kontrolowanym głosie. Znów usłyszeli łomot do drzwi - tym razem mocniejszy.  
\- Zawsze wyczuwam takie rzeczy - teraz nie wiem jakie mają intencje. - Poruszył dłonią jakby chciał przywołać światło, co Ciri widziała wielokrotnie. Zapłonęło dziwnie słabo. Wiedzący złożył rękę.  
\- Jeśli możesz Zireael to cofnij się kilka kroków za róg korytarza. Tak na wszelki wypadek. - poradził z dziwnym napięciem w głosie. Zabrzmiało to jakby ktoś nie znający języka wspólnego czytał jego fonetyczny zapis. – I spokojnie…  
Podszedł do drzwi odsunął skobel i otworzył „gościom”.   
\- Zmiana warty - ze śmiechem stwierdził dowódca tamtych. – My zamiast waszych panienek. Dostały przeniesienie do innej jednostki.  
\- To pomyłka - odpowiedział Avallac’h – Moje strażniczki nie są ze struktur wojskowych…Sam je zatrudniłem poruczniku.  
\- Ależ są - generał Fendir jasno powiedział, że są i że mamy je zastąpić. Dla bezpieczeństwa.   
\- I wysłał was do mnie z dwimerytem? Dla bezpieczeństwa… - zimny ton elfa brzmiał jakby był trochę przytłumiony. Ciri też zaczęła już czuć typowy dwimerytowy ucisk w czaszce i przyspieszone tętno. Czuła się tak jakby brakowało jej czegoś - jednego zmysłu, może jakiejś pewności, którą wcześniej miała, nagle czuła się słaba. Mogła tylko się domyślać jak to odczuwał Avallac’h, który stał bliżej i był przyzwyczajony opierać się głównie na magii.  
\- Dla naszego. Znani jesteście - wy Aen Saevherve z tego, że nie lubicie się z wojskowymi. To nic osobistego. No wpuśćcie nas, obaj wiemy, że rozkaz trzeba wykonać. A mamy też polecenie być uprzejmi.   
Niski wojownik uśmiechnął się do Wiedzącego jakby chodziło o dobry żart. Avallac’h wyprostował się na całą swoją wysokość do pozy, którą przybierał gdy chciał się unieść autorytetem.   
\- Wpuszczę was dopiero na rozkaz króla. Jako Wiedzący nie mam ani obowiązku ani… - zaczął ale nie zadziałało. Tamten przepchnął go ramieniem bez trudu i wszedł do środka. Avallac’h zatoczył się na ścianę jakby nie bardzo znał się ze swoimi nogami ale kolejny wojownik go złapał pod ramię i popchnął w głąb korytarza. Ostatni zamknął drzwi za nimi.  
\- Tu masz nasz rozkaz od króla - dowódca wepchnął magowi w ręce zapieczętowane pismo - Generał mógł nas przysłać otwarcie i z gustowną dwimerytową bransoletką dla ciebie. A mamy tylko niewielkie medaliony do ochrony osobistej. Fendir nie chciał ci robić zdrajco wstydu to i ty teraz nie rób nam problemów.   
Crevan złamał pieczęć i sprawdził pismo. Wpatrywał się weń przez chwilę jakby nie mógł się skupić.  
\- Trochę dwimerytu i się gubisz?- zakpił wojownik. Miał ładną- uśmiechniętą twarz kogoś kto automatycznie jest lubiany przez innych i ciemne- pogodne oczy. Poczekał jeszcze chwilę ale nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi po prostu popchnął brutalnie rozmówcę do tyłu tak, że Avallac’h usiadł ciężko na ławie. Gdy zabrano mu jego magię był po prostu zwyczajnym elfem z bardzo mierną zdolnością walki wręcz. Dla Ciri to już było za dużo. Trzy szybkie kroki i samo ostrze jej miecza wbiło się w kark porucznika. Zastygł. Dwaj jego ludzie natychmiast wyjęli broń - długie elfie miecze.   
\- Nie radziłbym, gdy jest was tak niewielu - usłyszała Ciri od strony schodów. Geralt stał tam swobodnie z wiedźmińskim mieczem w ręku. Wojownicy odwrócili się do wiedźmina i na ich twarze wypełzła złość. Doskonale jednak wiedzieli kim jest Geralt i na pewno słyszeli opowieści ocalałych z bitwy na Undvik. Nie ruszyli na niego, bali się. Korzystając z sytuacji Avallac’h wstał ze swojego miejsca i oparł otwartą rękę na piersi dowódcy.   
\- Wszyscy się trochę zagalopowaliśmy, prawda? Nie chcemy żeby to eskalowało. Co by było gdybym ja cię teraz popchnął? Odłożymy wszyscy broń skoro macie list od króla.  
Wojownicy schowali broń i wtedy Ciri też wycofała swój miecz. Porucznik nawet nie drgnął.  
\- Masz jechać do pałacu. Bez D’hoine. - powiedział do Avallac’ha. Aen Elle nie zwracali się bezpośrednio do ludzi chyba że było to konieczne.   
Ciri się to nie podobało ale nie było dużego wyboru. Faktycznie pojechał w towarzystwie swojej nowej ochrony. Wiedźminka się martwiła - Ge’els ze stronnictwem wojskowych wyraźnie już drugi raz wyprzedził Avallac’ha o krok i nie podobało jej się, że ten nie przedstawił im właściwie żadnego planu. Ciągle tylko obserwowali. Nie znosiła tej bezczynności. Martwiła się, że Wiedzący się przeliczył. Trudno jej się było przyznać, że oglądanie Avallac’ha bez magii, pod wpływem dwimerytu i bezradnego sprawiało, że czuła się niepewnie. Geralt położył jej rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Ciri - rozchmurz się. On dobrze wie co robi. A ty nie jesteś mu nic winna. Nie dawaj się wbić w poczucie winy. – usiadł przy niej blisko. Geralt zawsze generował niezrozumiałe pole pewności i bezpieczeństwa.   
\- On wie ale ja nie. Dokładnie tak samo się czułam, gdy pierwszy raz tu trafiłam. Bez wyjścia. Nienawidzę tego.   
\- Rozumiem Ciri ale wiesz…z mojego punktu widzenia to wygląda tak. Jesteśmy wiedźminami - zabijamy potwory i chronimy ludzi. Albo nieludzi. Ale na razie tutaj nie widzę pracy dla wiedźmina. Patrzę na tą sytuację i wiesz co mi się przypomina? Kiedyś widziałem jak mantikora walczyła ze skolopendromorfem - wiedziałem, że któreś ucierpi ale…To się właśnie nazywają mieszane uczucia - rozłożył z uśmiechem ręce. Nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne Geralt.  
\- Twój znajomy wróci to go w końcu odpowiednio wypytamy. A jeśli nie ma żadnego planu to spróbujemy starym, dobrym sposobem wpłynąć na Ge’elsa.  
Zdziwiła się.  
\- Siłą Ciri, siłą.  
\- On wróci czy nie wróci? - usłyszeli nagle ze strony kuchni. Na progu stała klucznica Avallac’ha. Mówiła w ellylon ale bełkotliwą, zniekształconą odmianą. Nie tą, którą do Ciri zwróciła się Arina - nadal ją rozumieli ale … to nie była ani elegancka mowa pałacowych elit ani utylitarny, szybki język żołnierzy.  
\- Wróci. Jak zły szeląg.  
\- Ma problemy co? Te trzy też z nim wrócą? - spytała znowu.   
\- Chyba tak, na to wygląda. Czemu pytasz? - zainteresował się Geralt.  
\- A bo nie wiem czy obiad nastawiać. I ile.  
\- Dla tej trójki nie rób. Mogą sobie przynieść wałówkę. – złośliwie zaproponował wiedźmin -  
Jak się nazywasz?   
\- Małgorzata. Ale on mnie woła Karolina. Poprzednia gospodyni była Karolina. Mnie to nie przeszkadza jak mnie woła.   
\- Zapisz mu. Wtedy pewnie zapamięta.- Ciri nie skomentowała. „Jak skolopendromorf z mantikorą” - pomyślała.  
\- Nie zapamięta. On mnie widzi tylko jak mi siedzi w głowie. Wam też wejdzie. Lepiej nauczcie się myśleć to co on chce. Ale to i tak lepiej niż cała reszta. Jak go nie ma robię co chcąc- troje dzieci miałam. Jedno nawet dał zatrzymać. A wy jak? Długo tu? - spytała składając dłonie pod fartuchem.   
\- Już za długo- odpowiedział jej Geralt.

\- Dostałem dwa dni. Ge’els nauczył się łamać zasady, to paradne! - jednak Avallac’h wcale nie brzmiał jakby mu było do śmiechu. Mówił z jadowitą goryczą, która maskowała strach- Boją się, ciągle się mnie boją.  
Geraltowi udało się wyrzucić obstawę z jadalni, bo Ciri nie mogła niczego zjeść w pobliżu dwimerytu. Avallac’h nawet nie próbował.  
\- Wyłóżcie sobie - dwa dni - bo nie mam rodziny do żegnania i nie potrzebuję się zastanawiać i zbierać cały dzień. Wierzą we mnie. Ge’els nawet chciał mi sekundować. Co za łaskawość. Geralt do tej pory tylko milczał i jadł. Chociaż raz nie musiał wyciągać z elfa informacji i naciskać więc chciał to wykorzystać. Rozmowa w cztery oczy z królem wyraźnie okazała się krótka, intensywna i gniewna.  
\- Przysłał mi strażników. Jakby mi w twarz dał… - warknął Wiedzący patrząc wściekłym wzrokiem na drzwi. – Przynajmniej Fendir nie robi tego samego błędu, co Eredin i nie rzuca kluczowych ludzi w sytuacje, w których mogą zginąć. Ta trójka za drzwiami jest ledwo po szkoleniu.  
Ciri spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.  
\- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że będą spokojnie czekać aż zwiejemy.  
\- Oni nie są po to, żebyśmy - jak się wyraziłaś - „nie zwiali”. Za dobrze się znamy z Ge’elsem, żeby zakładał, że spróbuję. Po pewnym czasie sposób myślenia przeciwnika jest znajomy aż do znudzenia. Oni są tu po to żebym nie mógł swobodnie hmmm… - zawahał się.  
\- Intrygować? - podrzucił uprzejmie Geralt.  
\- Myśleć. I działać. To co nazywasz intrygowaniem, to jest po prostu przemyślane działanie.  
\- Wyjaśniaj szybciej co przemyślałeś, bo zaraz będziemy myśleć większą grupą - przypomniał wiedźmin.  
Avallac’h się zasępił.  
\- Dwa dni to bardzo mało czasu… Ale do rzeczy. Czy pamiętasz Zireael jak drugiego dnia w Tir na Lia Elhir popełnił dwie nieścisłości w swoim wywodzie? Jakie? - Ciri znała ten ton- nadal próbował ją uczyć, chociaż nigdy nie była dobra w takich rozważaniach.  
\- Nie wiem - burknęła niechętnie.  
\- Jemu chodzi o to, że uprzedził oskarżenie, które można było rzucić na Ge’elsa, prawda? Przedstawił dowody i przeprowadził obronę zanim jeszcze padło choćby słowo o tym, że wasz jaśnie oświecony miał coś wspólnego ze spiskiem na Eredina.  
Elf z uznaniem skinął głową.  
\- Elhir jest ambitny ale zakłada, że niewielkie błędy zostaną pominięte w zamieszaniu - dlatego temat współudziału Ge’elsa poruszył na końcu. Pokazał nam urządzenie i zadał wam pytanie, wszyscy zaczęliśmy się denerwować, a mnie rozczarowanie nie pozwoliło w pierwszej chwili zobaczyć tego co powinienem od razu dostrzec. Eredin stracił przed Undvik dwóch kluczowych oficerów. Mój uczeń sprawdził - Eredin nie zdążył awansować kolejnych ale na pewno miał swoich faworytów. Ciało Caranthira zatonęło - jego urządzenie razem z nim. Pytanie gdzie jest egzemplarz Eredina?  
\- Dał go któremuś ze swoich ludzi… Bo planował zająć się Ciri i mną - to ma sens. – zastanowił się Geralt - Tyle że chyba nie masz tego artefaktu, co? Jak to właściwie działa? Chyba nie przez telepatię?  
Elf uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i skłonił Geraltowi głową.  
\- Brawo wiedźminie. Bezbłędna logika. Oczywiście, że nie przez telepatię. Osoba, która ma wysłać pomoc jest wyposażona w urządzenie odbiorcze, do którego przekazywana jest nie tylko prośba o posiłki ale także koordynaty - cztery rodzaje danych - czas, świat, szerokość i długość geograficzna w tym świecie. Po odebraniu wiadomości można rzecz jasna manipulując urządzeniem przygotować je do ponownego odebrania sygnału ale informacja o wcześniejszych koordynatach pozostaje w krysztale. Na tym się oprę. Poproszę dzisiaj o drugą audiencję, tym razem przy świadkach.  
\- I uważasz, że to wystarczy? Jakieś domysły? - spytała Ciri. Odwrócił się i uciekł ze wzrokiem.  
\- A mam wybór?  
\- Przestań pogrywać Avallac’h. Pójdziemy. Nie podoba mi się to ale pójdziemy. Jeśli dasz słowo, że po tym nie będziesz próbował już załatwiać nami swoich spraw. - zirytował się Geralt.  
\- Przecież nie…  
\- Słowo Avallac’h - warknął na niego wiedźmin.  
\- Dobrze. Macie moje słowo.  
\- Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że Ge’els jeszcze trzyma to swoje pudełko? Może je zniszczył. - podpowiedziała Ciri.  
\- To skomplikowane i drogie urządzenia. Zniszczenie takiego wywołuje pytania, a nasz król ma jeszcze słabą pozycję. Nie chce pytań, dociekań i nie chce, żeby ktoś próbował grzebać w resztkach kryształu.  
\- Pytanie gdzie to trzyma.  
\- Ponieważ czasu mamy niewiele, a innego sposobu nie ma będzie trzeba skorzystać z pomocy tych którzy wszystko wiedzą o tajemnicach Ge’elsa. Tylko czasem nie wiedzą że są to tajemnice. – wyjął z kieszeni coś co wyglądało na drewnianą monetę na rzemyku. Była niezbyt zręcznie rzeźbiona – wyryty w niej wąż wyglądał trochę jak robak, a trochę jak dziecinny rysunek. Geralt obejrzał monetę.  
\- Piękna robota - twoja? - zażartował.  
Crevan nie dał się sprowokować.  
\- Gdy będziecie w Pałacu Przebudzenia wystarczy jeśli pokażecie to któremuś z niewolników Ge’elsa. Koniecznie mężczyźnie - nie kobiecie. Pytajcie ich o ukryte skrzynie, schowki, prywatne komnaty. Tamci ludzie wam nie odmówią informacji. Nie ryzykują zbyt wiele - i tak winą za ewentualne wtargnięcie obarczeni zostaną strażnicy.  
\- Dogadałeś się z ludźmi? To do ciebie nie podobne Avallac’h - zdziwiła się Ciri. Niepodobne ale wiedźminka ucieszyła się, że w końcu zaczął widzieć potrzebę zmiany w Tir na Lia. Nie obiecywała sobie zbyt wiele ale – był wysoko postawiony, jeśli by chciał mógłby zmienić sytuację ludzi w tym świecie. Nawet jeśli nieznacznie. Nawet jeśli tylko po to, by coś na tym ugrać. W końcu włożył dużo starania w jej naukę, przekonał się, że ludzie to nie tylko bezwłose małpy - choćby współpracując z czarodziejkami.  
\- Istnieje powiedzenie, że kiedy ma się nóż na gardle to trzeba korzystać z tego co się ma. Niektórzy uważają to za słuszną postawę. - odpowiedział w końcu ostrożnie.  
Ciri nie potrzebowała nawet słyszeć kroków żeby wiedzieć, że idzie jeden z wojskowych, bo natychmiast poczuła mdłości i ucisk w czaszce. Avallac’h wyglądał jakby miał zemdleć. Wymamrotał z jadowitym sarkazmem, że zmienił zdanie i rezygnuje z dwóch dni zwłoki i ukradkowym ruchem popchnął drewniany krążek do Geralta. Krążek zniknął w kieszeni wiedźmina. Do komnaty wszedł dowódca strażników - ze swoim zwykłym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- O czym wy tu tak deliberujecie? Jedzcie szybciej bo wam wystygnie - zakpił po czym zwrócił się do gospodarza - słyszałem, że jeszcze dwa dni sobie tu posiedzimy? Generał Fendir pyta czy nie trzeba będzie ci pomóc bo jak coś to jesteśmy do dyspozycji. A i jeszcze mówił, że…  
Geralt wstał od stołu, tak, że wojownik musiał cofnąć się o krok żeby na niego nie wpaść.  
\- Wy sobie porozmawiajcie o tym co powiedział Fendir, kiedy i jakie jeszcze ma cenne przemyślenia. Ja idę spać. - wyszedł z komnaty.  
\- Mówił, że mamy ci pomóc z papierami. Koledzy już pomagają to pakować. Bo twoi dwaj pomocnicy już raczej nie przyjdą. Dla nich i dla Orji znalazły się inne, pilne zajęcia. - wyraźnie odzyskał humor, gdy Geralt wyszedł.  
\- Tak, domyślałem się, że tak będzie. Papier bierzcie - wszystko co chcecie. Ale tylko wykonacie niepotrzebną nikomu pracę - te rzeczy, o które wam chodziło już przyjemnie podniosły temperaturę w domu.  
Porucznik drgnął i nachylił się nad Wiedzącym jakby chciał go uderzyć ale nie podniósł ręki. Zerknął na Ciri, odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do drzwi.  
\- Poruczniku - zakpił w ślad za nim Avallac’h – Jesteście prawdziwą dumą naszej armii.  
\- Nie drażnij ich. Możesz się doigrać, gdy nie będzie nas w pobliżu. Tego porucznika aż ręka świerzbi. - ostrzegła go Ciri. Znała ten typ – strachliwy, gdy nie miał przewagi, niebezpieczny z choć odrobiną władzy.  
\- Muszę mieć swoje małe przyjemności. Ale jestem odważny tylko z wami pod bokiem. Wiem kiedy położyć uszy po sobie.  
„Akurat”- pomyślała Ciri.  
\- Będę cichy, spolegliwy i uprzejmy. Wierz mi – umiem jeszcze kontrolować nastroje trójki młodych – zaśmiał się. Gdy tylko słabł wpływ dwimerytu zbierał się dużo szybciej niż ona.  
\- Słuchaj, jeśli nie znajdziemy tego urządzenia… - zaczęła.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy o tym. To piąty chyba raz! – żachnął się od razu. Ciri zrobiło się przykro, że tak ją ofuknął.  
\- Och Ciri, przepraszam – powiedział jakimś nieswoim głosem i ją przytulił. Przytulił ją. Mogła policzyć na palcach jednej ręki razy kiedy nazwał ją jej prawdziwym imieniem. Gdy wychodziła z komnaty czuła dziwny ucisk w gardle i wewnętrzne rozdygotanie, bo w tym „przepraszam” usłyszała przeprosiny za te wszystkie razy kiedy ją wykorzystał. Do drzwi jej komnaty odprowadził ją uważny, smutny wzrok stojącej na progu kuchni Małgorzaty.


	8. Chapter 8

Wyruszyli w nocy skacząc z komnaty Geralta do miasta. Avallac’h powiedział im, że jego uczeń da im mapę Pałacu Przebudzenia żeby nie wskoczyli od razu na karki straży pałacowej. Chociaż o tym, że Aen Elle nie trzymali dużo straży Geralt przekonał się już w trakcie pierwszej swojej bytności w Tir na Lia. Czuli się tu bezpieczni. Znaleźli młodego elfa stojącego w podcieniach na jednej z ulic miasta - naprzeciwko dosyć głośnego baru. W ręku trzymał butelkę do połowy pustą, a ubranie miał lekko rozchełstane. Gdy Ciri i Geralt się do niego zbliżyli, rzuciło im się w oczy, że elf był po prostu pijany, chociaż wciąż udawało mu się utrzymać tą sztywną pozę, którą prezentował na audiencji. Z opowieści Geralta Ciri rozpoznała w elfie tego mniej zdolnego ucznia – Talanela - tego, który został wysłany do jednorożców - na misję z mniejszym prawdopodobieństwem powodzenia i bardziej niebezpieczną. Bez słowa podał im plan złożony na cztery.   
\- Skaczcie do kuchni. Przecież o tej porze nie będzie tam nikogo. Tu macie amulety. Będziecie nadal widoczni ale straże uznają was za nieistotnych, chyba, że na nich wpadniecie ale tacy głupi raczej nie będziecie. Rozumiecie co powiedziałem?– powiedział lekko niewyraźnie.   
\- Czy przypadkiem was obu nie przymknięto? - spytała Ciri wspominając to co mówił porucznik. W tonie elfa brzmiała buta mimo, że lekko chwiał się na nogach.  
\- Orja weźmie moją nieobecność na siebie.   
\- I będziesz mógł nie kłamiąc powiedzieć, że wymknąłeś się zabawić? - zgadł Geralt. Elf się uśmiechnął.  
\- Z ludźmi Fendira, którzy nas pilnują piję od wczoraj. Może uwierzą. - wzruszył ramionami - I tak jestem za mało istotny, żeby wyciągać wobec mnie konsekwencje. Tyle chyba powinniście wiedzieć nawet wy.   
I nie żegnając się wrócił do baru.

Oboje wiedzieli jedno i nie musieli o tym dyskutować - skoro zostali już złodziejami to nie zamierzali zostać zabójcami na zlecenie. Niektórzy w ich macierzystym świecie mówili, że zabić elfa to zasługa, nie grzech, bo wszystko co złe to przez elfów. Ci sami często jednak dodawali: „i wiedźminów”. Ciri obejrzała plan pałacu i skupiła się na skoku… Mignęło, Ciri zacisnęła rękę na dłoni wiedźmina, chwila ciemności, moment zimna i gruchnęło metalowym klangorem garnków walących się na kamienną podłogę. Rondle, patelnie, sita i cedzaki – wszystko toczyło się po podłodze. Kuchnia była dobrze wyposażona i duża - jak w domu kogoś, kto przyjmuje gości ale nie taka jakiej Ciri oczekiwała od rezydencji króla. Przypomniała sobie co mówiła Arina i jaka zdziwiona była, że w takiej na przykład Cintrze urządzane były coroczne fety. Albo wśród Aen Elle modna była raczej pewna stateczność albo wszelkie uroczystości odbywały się w Wysokim Pałacu – oficjalnej siedzibie rządu. Oboje z Geraltem zastygli mimo, że wiedzieli, iż teoretycznie jeśli Talanel się nie pomylił, to ktokolwiek wejdzie powinien ich zignorować. Do kuchni wtoczyła się bardziej niż weszła kucharka - kobieta, której tusza przeszkadzała już powoli utrzymywać wynikającą z normalnej anatomii równowagę między kolejnymi krokami. W szarym, zgrzebnym stroju nocnym rozejrzała się po kuchni i zaczęła zbierać garnki. Potem zajrzała we wszystkie kąty i na koniec wyciągnęła ze skrzyni pułapkę na myszy. Jakby jakakolwiek mysz mogła zrzucić ciężkie rondle. Dopiero gdy wyszła Ciri odetchnęła z ulgą. Geralt wskazał Ciri drzwi na korytarz, na który wyszła kucharka. Faktycznie - mogły się tam znajdować kwatery służby. Mieli szukać mężczyzn - Ciri żałowała, że nie zadała pytania czemu akurat nie kobiet. Skradali się za kucharką i zajrzeli do komnaty, do której weszła. Cztery łóżka na małej przestrzeni - bardziej komórka to była niż kwatera. We wszystkich spały kobiety. Geralt złapał Ciri za ramię - nie widziała go - jakoś nie mogła skupić wzroku na miejscu gdzie był i szepnął jej, że trzeba będzie sprawdzić inne pokoje.   
\- Najłatwiej będzie iść do stajni- raczej mają tam stajennych. – odpowiedziała szeptem.  
\- Ciri…jeśli ktoś ze służby zareaguje na ten …ten znak - szepnął Geralt - Pod żadnym pozorem nie mów o tym Avallac’howi. Pod żadnym, rozumiesz?  
\- Ale czemu… - zaczęła Ciri  
\- Ćśś… - uciszył ją Geralt. Faktycznie- zza rogu wyszedł strażnik - jeden z tych wysokich, wojowników Aen Elle. Ustawił trawiony we wzory berdysz tak, by podpierał drzwi kuchni i umożliwiał jednoczesne przeszukiwanie spiżarni oraz - przynajmniej formalne - sprawdzanie, co się dzieje na korytarzu. Geralt pociągnął ostrożnie Ciri do tyłu by po cichu się wycofać. Nie sprawiło im to żadnego problemu - strażnik nawet nie podejrzewał, że mógłby naprawdę kogoś w Pałacu zatrzymać. Wiedźminka znów się zastanowiła nad tym jak bezpiecznie ten lud się czuje w tym świecie, jak pewnie.   
Schody ze starego kamienia z rzeźbioną balustradą były zupełnie nie pilnowane. Wrota - ciężkie i dwuskrzydłowe ale z niewielką, wąską furtką otworzyli bez trudu. Ich oczom ukazał się podwórzec wewnętrzny pałacu – brukowany wyślizganym od setek lat użytkowania, błyszczącym w świetle księżyca kamieniem. Nagle to wszystko przesłoniła szczupła, wysoka sylwetka strażnika, który ze zdziwieniem na twarzy spoglądał do wewnątrz budynku. Ciri niewiele myśląc z całej siły pchnęła drzwi do zewnątrz. Trafiła - elf stracił równowagę i runął do tyłu nie wypuszczając broni z ręki. Wiedźmin był przy nim w kilku szybkich krokach. Nie pozwolił strażnikowi krzyknąć ani odzyskać inicjatywy - pomógł mu w drodze na ziemię i mocno uderzył jego głową w kamienie. Elf nawet nie jęknął - znieruchomiał natychmiast ale miarowy oddech i sącząca się z nozdrzy krew powiedziała Ciri, że oto stracili szansę stania się najemnymi zabójcami. Ukryli go nieprzytomnego za załomem muru opartego głową o ścianę jakby zasnął.   
Rozejrzała się po okolicy - nikogo tam nie było - ani na ostrołukowych krużgankach ani na dole. Szybko przecięła podwórzec i poszła w kierunku niższych budynków. Nie mogła wyczuć stajni - konie mają zwykle swój zapach ale tutaj nie czuła nic. A jednak stajnia tam była - Ciri zobaczyła drewniane boksy, gdy tylko uchyliła wysokie wrota. Zgodnie z klimatem Tir na Lia stajnia była częściowo otwarta tak, że w dzień konie mogły spoglądać na zewnątrz, jak to było w ich naturze. W naturze człowieka, który spał w słomie w jednym z pustych boksów zdecydowanie jednak nie było nocne życie. Gdy drzwi skrzypnęły nawet się nie ruszył. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy Ciri potrząsnęła jego ramieniem. Jednocześnie i ona i Geralt zdjęli i odłożyli swoje amulety. Mężczyzna podniósł się zaspany. Jego ubranie mówiło wszystko o jego funkcji i pozycji społecznej - mocne, znoszone buty, brudne sierścią i kurzem spodnie oraz lekka ale chroniąca przed owadami bluza. Przetarł ciemną od słońca twarz ręką. Ciri nie mogła nie zauważyć, że jego dłonie były zniszczone od pracy, a za paznokciami miał czarną warstwę brudu. Nie był młody ale wiedźminka wiedziała, że ciężka praca sprawia, że ludzie starzeli się przed czasem. Człowiek - członek jej rasy, nie tak obcy jak elfy, a jednak nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że zupełnie innego gatunku niż ona sama, czy Geralt. Skundlony, zniewolony, współczucia godny. Rzekł coś do nich w tym ich dziwnym dialekcie, a gdy nie zrozumieli przeszedł na ellylon.  
\- Czego chcecie? - spytał szeptem rozglądając się po stajni – Jak was tu znajdą to i mnie poślą do kopalni.  
Geralt wyciągnął drewnianą monetę i podał tamtemu. Oczy stajennego rozszerzyły się podnieceniem.  
\- Tylko szybko - rzucił nie przestając się rozglądać.  
\- Potrzebujemy wiedzieć gdzie Ge’els trzyma pewną rzecz. W jakiejś skrytce, jak coś cennego. Artefakt - narzędzie do komunikacji między ….- zaczął tłumaczyć wiedźmin. Stajenny przez chwilę miał pusty wzrok, jakby nie rozumiał.  
\- Poczekajcie tu. Ja tam nie wiem. Trzeba spytać kogoś z domu. Poczekajcie tu.- wstał i wyszedł pospiesznie ze stajni.  
Ciri i Geralt od razu podejrzliwie sięgnęli po swoje amulety i wyszli z budynku, by stajenny nie mógł powiedzieć strażom gdzie są. Czekali długo ale gdy ich nowy znajomy wrócił ,nie prowadził ze sobą straży chociaż oglądał się ciągle ze strachem.  
\- Pokojowa mówi, że pan trzyma takie coś z czym się certoli jak ze skarbem u siebie w takiem czemś w biurku. – powiedział.  
\- U siebie czyli gdzie? Pokażecie?- Geralt pokazał stajennemu mapę. Ten chwilę ją studiował.   
\- A to co? - spytał pokazując palcem jeden z pokoi zaznaczonych na mapie.  
\- Kuchnia. Tu jest korytarz, a tu pokoje służby - podpowiedział mu Geralt. Starszy mężczyzna jeszcze chwilę myślał nad mapą.  
\- O tu to jest. Ale jak chcecie tam iść to nie idźcie. Pan tam śpi teraz. Straże są bęcwały ale jak pan złapie coś ostrego to bogowie pomóżcie.- ostrzegł ich.  
\- Tego twój znajomy nie przewidział, że Ge’els będzie trzymał artefakt niemal pod łóżkiem - zakpił Geralt. Ciri się skrzywiła.   
\- Poczekamy aż pojedzie do Wysokiego Pałacu. Mamy jeszcze jeden dzień, możemy po prostu przesiedzieć czas do świtu. Widziałeś, że i tak nikt nas nie widzi.- zaproponowała.  
\- Nie! Jak was znajdą to wszystkich nas obwieszą! – przeraził się stajenny.  
\- Nie martwcie się. Nie narobimy kłopotów. Nie zostaniemy tu. Bywaj.- założył z powrotem amulet. Ciri zabrała od stajennego drewniany medalion i też założyła swój amulet.  
\- Lepiej będzie jak zaczekamy gdziekolwiek indziej. Jeśli ten człowiek się zdradzi przed kimś, że nas widział to nam też zacznie się rzyć palić. Nie róbmy mu więcej kłopotów niż już ma.  
Ciri znalazła dla nich inną kryjówkę w samym pałacu - niewielką wnękę w części dla służby gdzie można było swobodnie usiąść i poczekać aż się rozwidni.   
\- Geralt - czemu mam nie mówić, że ktoś nam pomógł. Przecież Avallac’h sam dał nam ten medalik - spytała Ciri.  
\- Bo to ani chybi znak jakiejś tajnej organizacji tutejszych ludzi i pewnie zbrojnej skoro mieliśmy szukać mężczyzn. Z jakiegoś powodu Avallac’h nie chciał pokazywać medaliku wojskowym.   
\- Jeśli dał nam medalik - to już wie, że w pałacu Ge’elsa są członkowie tej organizacji i jest mu to na rękę.  
Geralt rozważył to co Ciri powiedziała.   
\- Być może. Ale nie ściągajmy na tego biedaka w stajni kłopotów. – odpowiedział.  
\- Avallac’h się z nimi jakoś dogadał. - zauważyła.  
\- Ciri… - zaczął wiedźmin ale musiał przerwać bo po amfiladzie, w której siedzieli przeszła służąca. Nie słyszeli żadnego niepokoju. Strażnik, który dostał od Geralta po głowie raczej nie przyznał się do tego, że noc przeleżał na podwórzu. Siedzieli więc cicho żeby nie ściągać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi- patrzyli jedynie przez okno, żeby mieć pewność kiedy gospodarz wyjdzie z domu. Tak jak się domyślali wcześnie pojawił się na dziedzińcu w otoczeniu swojej gwardii. „W otoczeniu” to była tak naprawdę gruba przesada - nawet król tutaj nie potrzebował więcej niż trzech gwardzistów. Stajenni podali im już osiodłane konie i przytrzymali wodze przy wsiadaniu. Żaden z elfów nie zaszczycił służących nawet spojrzeniem.   
Ciri z Geraltem poszli do komnaty Ge’elsa. Przy drzwiach stał strażnik ale żadne z wiedźminów nie chciało z nim walczyć. Oczywiście znaczyło to, że musieli zachowywać się wyjątkowo cicho ale lepsze było to niż ściąganie na siebie uwagi mieszkańców pałacu. Ciri chwyciła Geralta za ramię i skoczyła do pokoju. Szarpnięcie w lewą stronę powiedziało jej, że Ge’els jednak się zabezpieczył przed użytkownikami magii pragnącymi dostać się do jego komnat. Gdyby wiedźminka teleportowała się w tradycyjny sposób z pewnością skończyłaby w pokoju wyłożonym dwimerytem. Jednak jej dar był czymś zupełnie innym - stabilnym, mocnym i odpornym na kontrakcje. Tego Ge’els nie mógł wiedzieć. Komnata była urządzona wygodnie, pięknie ale bez ekstrawagancji - kobierzec pod ich nogami był miękki i wzorzysty, a intarsjowane biurko, stworzone było niewątpliwie ręką mistrza artysty ale nie było tu nieprzystojnego zbytku czy kiczu. Jedyny kontrast dla elegancji tego wnętrza stanowiły oparte o kamienne ściany płótna, z wyjątkowo pokrzywionymi postaciami. Ciri sądziła, że choćby nie wiem jak się natura postarała nie udało by się jej stworzyć czegoś co miałoby oczy i członki osadzone w sposób przedstawiony na obrazie. Może Ge’els coś zażywał?  
Ciri podeszła do biurka, obejrzała dokładnie intarsję i sięgnęła do gałki szuflady. I wtedy w komnacie rozpętało się piekło.  
Ogień buchnął jej w twarz parząc ręce i opalając końcówki włosów. Zasłoniła odruchowo twarz ramieniem. Ten odruch ją uratował od ślepoty - Geralt w tym samym momencie rzucił znak, który osłonił ich trochę, tak, że mogła pomyśleć by otworzyć szufladę. Jej oczom ukazało się srebrne rzeźbione, heksagonalne pudełko - podobne do tego, które widziała na audiencji. Chwyciła je w tym samym momencie, gdy do płonącej gwałtownie komnaty drzwi otworzył strażnik. Widząc ruch drzwi i krztusząc się od gromadzących się gwałtownie gazów Ciri chwyciła wiedźmina za ramię i skoczyła. Ostatnim co widziała był nagły wybuch ognia pochłaniający intarsjowane biurko, miękki kobierzec i nieanatomiczne oczy postaci z obrazu.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciri skoczyła bezpośrednio do domu Avallac’ha - do komnaty, której jej przydzielono. Intensywny smród spalenizny rozszedł się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Geralt delikatnie odwrócił jej twarz do światła żeby sprawdzić, czy piekące miejsce na policzku to poważne poparzenie czy tylko powierzchowna rana. Oględziny wypadły chyba nienajgorzej. W dużo gorszym stanie miała rękę, którą wyciągnęła po urządzenie. Palce miała czerwone i poparzone, a wewnętrzna strona nadgarstka piekła, jakby wciąż dotykała gorącego przedmiotu. Geralt wyglądał jakby nic mu się nie stało - oprócz nadpalonych włosów, ale to Ciri mogła przeżyć nawet w swoim wypadku, a Geralt nigdy nie dbał przesadnie o urodę.   
\- Masz jeszcze tą cudowną maść?- spytał patrząc na jej poparzone palce.   
\- Zalatywała alkoholem - nawet nie waż się mi jej nakładać na oparzenie. Zmoczyła za to kawałek ręcznika wodą i z ulgą owinęła nim rękę. Geralt podniósł rzucony na łóżko artefakt.   
\- Ge’els się czegoś spodziewał…Idealny sposób zniszczenia dowodów. A wina spadłaby na nas… - stwierdził Geralt i odłożył rzecz. Potem zaczął wyjmować wiedźmińskie mikstury. Jedna z nich w połączeniu z kawałkiem czystej bawełny cudownie złagodziła ból poparzeń.  
\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że wzięliśmy ten artefakt który powinniśmy. - powiedziała Ciri.- Chodźmy do pana Sprytnego - pewnie się już niepokoi.   
\- Mocne wejście mielibyśmy tak w okolicach zachodu słońca - Geralt uśmiechnął się krzywo - Gdy twojemu koledze by się zrobiło już gorąco.  
Ciri spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem i pogroziła mu palcem z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem. Poszli na dół z artefaktem schowanym starannie w sakwie. Zastali Avallac’ha w jego gabinecie, z którego najwyraźniej jednak wyniesiono wszystkie pergaminy i zapisane skrawki papieru. Siedział przy otwartych drzwiach - pilnowany przez jednego z wojowników, który wykazał się kurtuazją stawiając sobie krzesło na korytarzu, daleko od biurka. Na widok wiedźminów podejrzliwie pociągnął nosem i poszedł - jak sądziła Ciri - poinformować swojego przełożonego. Wiedzący pisał coś ale przerwał natychmiast, gdy usłyszał wchodzących.   
\- Gdy nie wróciliście wczoraj zacząłem się niepokoić. Pożar? Chyba nie uruchomiliście żadnej pułapki? – powiedział spokojnie do wiedźminki. Zauważyła, że ma na sobie nie swój codzienny strój ale bardziej strojną tunikę i jasne, skórzane rękawice.   
\- Nie powiedziałeś nam o tym, że możemy zostać tak gorąco powitani. - zauważył Geralt - A podobno wiesz wszystko.  
\- Wszystko to szeroka kategoria. Udało wam się przynieść to co… - do pokoju wszedł porucznik ale zaraz się cofnął, gdy Geralt się zwrócił w jego stronę. Ciri po raz kolejny zauważyła z lekkim rozbawieniem, że wystarczy, by Geralt poszedł kilka kroków ku niemu żeby młody elf chyłkiem wycofał się z komnaty. Wiedźmin zamknął za nim drzwi.  
\- Jest jeszcze bardzo młody- skomentował Avallac’h - I niezbyt mądry.   
\- Wysłali ci młodych i tępych żebyś ich nie przekabacił?- spytał Geralt. Elf nie odpowiedział.  
\- Macie to po co poszliście? - dokończył swoje wcześniejsze pytanie. Ciri usłyszała w jego głosie starannie tłumione napięcie.  
Bez słowa wyjęła artefakt z sakwy i położyła na biurku. Avallac’h chwycił urządzenie i przesunął nad nim dłonią. Górna część pudełka przesunęła się po swojej osi i wyemitowała strugi światła, które po chwili uformowały w powietrzu holograficzny obraz elfich ideogramów. Niepokój zmienił na chwilę twarz elfa kiedy ponownie nerwowo przesuwał ręką nad pudełkiem. Ideogramy się zmieniły i Ciri już nie miała wątpliwości, że to właściwe urządzenie – nie rozumiała tylko czemu jej znajomy widząc to się nie uspokoił. Wręcz przeciwnie – wydawało się jej jakby zaczął się spieszyć.   
Avallac’h przekręcił górną część pudełka tak, że wróciła do pierwotnej pozycji i schował je do szuflady swojego biurka. Przez chwilę w szufladzie mignęła Ciri fiolka z białym proszkiem i długi na jakieś dwadzieścia centymetrów sztylet z lakierowaną, krótką rękojeścią. Elf chyba schwycił spojrzenie Ciri.  
\- Trzeba było sprawiać chociaż pozory skoro Ge’els się też trzymał zasad. - usprawiedliwił się gładko. Ciri jednak zrozumiała, że to było kłamstwo - nie dla pozorów zakładał rękawice żeby mu się nóż nie wyśliznął z ręki i nie dla niej pomyślał o takiej ilości fisstechu żeby zrekompensowała ewentualny brak precyzji. Nie wiedziała jak to skomentować więc milczała.  
\- Teraz wystarczy radzie królewskiej pokazać dowód. – podpowiedział Geralt. – Nowy na kandydat na króla już gotowy? Bo ty chyba nie jesteś tak ambitny?  
\- Dowód zostanie tutaj. A rozmówię się z Ge’elsem, nie z radą. W obecnych warunkach nie możemy sobie pozwolić na kolejną gwałtowną zmianę na stanowisku króla. To by było destabilizujące, a na destabilizację nie można pozwolić. Zresztą - nie ma lepszego kandydata niż Ge’els. - Nawet nie odniósł się do ostatniego pytania Geralta. Szantaż - to było to co planował. Ciri mogła nie pamiętać jak chętnie używał tego środka perswazji w stosunku do niej samej.   
\- Nie mamy wiele czasu - gdy król się zorientuje, że w pogorzelisku nie ma waszych szczątków, ani resztek artefaktu - natychmiast spróbuje nas zatrzymać. Najlepiej będzie jeśli z Zireael postaramy dostać się do Wysokiego Pałacu, a ty Geralt poczekasz tutaj - na wypadek gdybyśmy znaleźli się w kłopotliwej sytuacji. Gdy strażnicy wyjdą z domu, dwimeryt przestanie zakłócać portale, a nieszczęsne pudełko z szuflady automatycznie znajdzie się w Wieży. Gdy tak się stanie…  
\- Nie zostawię Ciri w tym świecie, na to nie licz. Dołączę do was w razie czego. - twardo stwierdził wiedźmin.  
Avallac’h westchnął.   
\- Nie mogę cię zmusić ale… - zaczął.  
\- To nie zmuszaj. – uciął Geralt - I jeszcze jedno. Spróbuj kolejnego numeru to się policzymy i tym razem ci twoje gadanie nie pomoże.   
Mówił o sytuacji na Undvik - Ciri przypomniała sobie zdziwienie Geralta gdy zobaczył ją szykującą się do wejścia w portal. Avallac’h tylko pospiesznie kiwnął mu głową, że rozumie. Zawsze sobie znajdowali najlepszy czas na wymianę uprzejmości…

Porucznik wydawał się być niezadowolony, że Wiedzący znów gdzieś zamierza jechać, nie próbował jednak protestować - wyraźnie miał tylko utrudniać spiskowanie z innymi Aen Elle i działania magiczne. Rzucił jedynie parę dosyć małostkowych aluzji zanim zebrał swoich ludzi. Na samym dziedzińcu podbiegła do nich Małgorzata - Ciri dawno nie widziała u nikogo takiej rozpaczy i rezygnacji.   
\- Co się stało? - spytała. Małgorzata zerknęła na nią ukradkowo, a potem wbiła oczy w ziemię.  
\- Czy mogę… - zaczęła mamrotać do Avallac’ha.  
\- Nie wiem. – przerwał jej niecierpliwie – Powiesz mi jak wrócimy.  
\- Miejcie trochę litości – rozszlochała się kobieta.   
\- Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zadbam o to. – powiedział mechanicznie. - Wracaj do domu Karolino.  
\- Ja się nie nazywam… - wymamrotała Małgorzata ale umilkła, gdy elf zwrócił na nią to swoje skupione spojrzenie.  
Wyglądało na to, że kobieta się skręca żeby jeszcze coś powiedzieć ale wykonała polecenie.  
\- O co jej chodziło? Lepiej mi to wyjaśnij natychmiast Avallac’h – zażądała Ciri.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia Zireael - ona jest dosyć… nerwowa. Zajmiemy się tym po wizycie w Pałacu. Obiecuję, że wtedy jej posłuchamy, dobrze? – Ciri nie zamierzała pozwolić mu tematu porzucić zbyt łatwo i obiecała sobie wrócić do niego potem.   
\- To czemu jej powiedziałeś, że wszystko będzie dobrze?  
\- Hmm…. - zamyślił się - Gdy są spokojni to mniej sprawiają kłopotów.   
\- Oni? – warknęła Ciri.  
\- Równie dobrze jak ja wiesz, że należysz do zupełnie innej kategorii niż Karolina. W waszym świecie istnieją podobne różnice. Są one naturalne i odwieczne. Tam gdzie pierwsze życie wypełzło z morza, tam zaczęły się podziały na lepszych i gorszych. Jako królowa Cintry miałabyś służbę i chłopów.  
\- Ale nie niewolników – Ciri wskoczyła na konia i ruszyli.  
\- Jeśli chłop nie może opuścić ziemi, na której pracuje, ziemi należącej do kogoś innego, a za jego zabicie płaci się główszczyznę o wartości mniejszej niż cena zardzewiałego miecza to nazywanie go „wolnym” jest sofistyką. - odpowiedział elf.   
\- Problem w tym – gniew Ciri zaczynał zmieniać się w zimną wściekłość - że wy tu niewolicie całą rasę. Głupich, mądrych, silnych, słabych – wszystkich. Bez podziału na kategorie. Powiedz mi, że gdybym urodziła się tutaj byłabym czymkolwiek lepszym niż pokojową, ciurą albo stajenną!  
Spojrzał na nią uważnie.  
\- Zapewniam cię, że twój potencjał zostałby zauważony. Nie irytuj się tak – też uważam, że trzymanie niewolników to pomysł dobry tylko na krótką metę. Niestety cała nasza gospodarka opiera się na koncepcie niewolnictwa. – zapewnił. Ciri nie odpowiedziała. Zaczęła się zastanawiać czy i jej elf nie prawi komunałów by była spokojna i nie sprawiała problemów.  
\- Co potem? Zostajesz tu i liczysz na to, że nikt będzie cię więcej niepokoił? - spytała ostrożnie oglądając się na trzech jadących za nimi strażników.   
\- Oczywiście, że będą mnie niepokoili, a ja ich. Zawsze, aż nie pomrzemy. – odpowiedział -Tam gdzie zaczęły się różnice, o których rozmawialiśmy, tam zaczęła się rywalizacja.  
\- I po co ci to? Te gierki.- zdziwiła się Ciri. – Władza? Pieniądze? Inne tego typu banały? Potrzebujesz sobie coś zrekompensować? Kompleksy?  
Parsknął śmiechem. Wcale wesoło.  
\- Osoby zmotywowane i rywalizujące są niezbędne żeby struktura funkcjonowała sprawnie. To cecha pożądana u kolejnych pokoleń. W twoim świecie te same cechy są wzmacniane na podstawie doboru naturalnego. My wykorzystujemy ten sam schemat.  
Ciri nie skomentowała ale dla niej to wytłumaczenie było mgliste. I brzmiało bardzo jak zakamuflowane, unikane: „Bo nie mogę się powstrzymać”.  
Jechali w ciszy aż do Pałacu. Pierwszą zmianą, którą zauważyła Ciri było to, że Ge’els przyjął ich natychmiast i na osobności. Wiele razy w Cintrze Ciri widziała podobne pokoje - niewielkie, z wygodnymi ławami, jednym stolikiem i podwójnymi drzwiami. Pokój do poufnych rozmów - wyciszony, prawdopodobnie też magicznie i z dyskretnym wyjściem.   
\- Przyjechałem ponownie zapewnić o tym, że jestem do dyspozycji jego królewskiej mości. – zaczął Avallac’h gdy tylko usiedli.  
\- Domyślam się - powoli rzekł Ge’els odchylając się na swoim miejscu – Chyba mogę założyć, że to będzie korzystne…  
\- Ktokolwiek zakładał na wasze komnaty zaklęcia chroniące przed ogniem zrobił to bardzo pobieżnie. Gdyby było to zrobione prawidłowo konsekwencje pożaru nie byłyby tak dotkliwe.   
\- Na szczęście obyło się bez ofiar. Przedmioty, które spłonęły da się odtworzyć.   
\- Nie wszystkie. Są rzeczy unikatowe - jak dzieła sztuki. – obaj się uśmiechali. Mówili powoli i spokojnie. „Lubią te gierki. Obaj” - uświadomiła sobie Ciri.   
\- Można by było myśleć, że wszyscy ponosimy straty, gdy ginie dzieło sztuki. To może sprowadzać niepokój. Sztuka ma nas wyciszać, prawda?   
\- Gdybym mógł spojrzeć na miejsce katastrofy swoim okiem może udałoby mi się znaleźć coś, co można jeszcze uratować. Znaleźć, odtworzyć.- zaproponował Avallac’h.  
\- Najlepiej od razu. Chciałbym mieć świadomość, że znów mam swoje obrazy u siebie. Ja w tym czasie poproszę dworzan by się zebrali. Już zbyt długo zwlekałeś ze swoją przysięgą.   
\- Czas jest nieistotny. Ważne, że wszyscy go mamy. Jednak proponowałbym żeby wasze unikatowe dzieła zostały dobrze zabezpieczone by uniknąć ponownej dewastacji. Mamy wiele miejsc gdzie można by było zdeponować cenne rzeczy bezpiecznie.   
Ge’els zerknął na Ciri i wygładził twarz układając ją w maskę chłodnego opanowania choć jeszcze przed chwilą wydawał się być niezadowolony.   
\- Chyba nierozsądnie byłoby się nie zgadzać. Wydajesz się być pewny współpracowników kimkolwiek są.- spróbował. Avallac’h wyglądał jakby się zastanawiał.  
\- Proszę mi wybaczyć - nie wspomniałem o tym do tej pory - oczywiście biorę na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność za bezpieczeństwo tych unikatów, niezależnie od tego kto ma do nich dostęp. To bardzo korzystne dla nas wszystkich. Zostaje sprawa wczorajszej propozycji. – zawiesił głos jakby na coś czekał.  
\- Oczywiście zostaje podtrzymana - kilka twoich nieznacznych…potknięć nie sprawia, że twoje doświadczenie i wiedza przestają być niezbędne w radzie. Twoja obecność zrównoważy trochę punkt widzenia wojskowych doradców. – wypowiedział tą uwagę głośno i wyraźnie ale z przymusem.   
\- Oczywiście propozycja zostaje przyjęta. To zaszczyt dla mnie…  
\- Potrzebuję czasu żeby wszystko przygotować rzecz jasna. Porozmawiać z resztą rady.  
\- Może dwa dni? Wierzę, że nie będziesz musiał się przesadnie zastanawiać i…zbierać.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Co z twoją strażą przyboczną?  
\- Teraz? Zemsta.  
\- Musisz to robić?  
\- Muszę ze względu na szacunek innych. I jako ostrzeżenie dla ich przełożonych. Ale nie martw się nikt ucierpi fizycznie.   
\- Co w takim razie…  
\- Mam kilka życzliwych osób w wojsku. Poproszę ich żeby awansowali porucznika. Tak wysoko ja tylko można. Odpowiednio do jego ego. Będzie stał na szczycie bardzo wysokiej góry.  
\- Gdzie w tym zemsta? To raczej nagroda.  
\- To zależy jak stroma jest góra Zireael… Oddasz mi ten medalion, który ci dałem? Ten drewniany. O właśnie, dziękuję, nie chciałbym żeby zginał.  
\- Nie używaliśmy go. Po prostu przeszukaliśmy prywatne pokoje.  
\- Umiem liczyć czas Zireael. Nie mieliście go aż tyle żeby bawić się w przeszukania.  
\- Myślisz, że co nam zajęło całą noc?  
\- Zireael…  
\- Tak?  
\- Ja ten medalion dałem Geraltowi, nie tobie.

Gdy tylko zobaczyła ten strach w jego oczach zrozumiała jak ważną rzecz mu powiedziała. Nie widziała u niego takiego przerażenia, gdy natknęli się w drodze do Tir na Lia na jednorożce, nie widziała na Skellige, ani tym bardziej na Undvik, Teraz jednak się bał jakby stało się coś co poruszyło w nim jakąś czułą strunę. Szarpnął konia i dał mu łydkę tak gwałtownie, że klacz nie zrozumiała komunikatu i zakręciła się w koło. Żadnej finezji, którą miały wszystkie elfy w obchodzeniu się ze zwierzętami. Chyba przypominając sobie o czymś zeskoczył z siodła i otworzył sobie paroma ruchami w powietrzu portal.  
\- Zostań u mnie w domu Zireael! - krzyknął – nie ruszajcie się stamtąd. Jest zabezpieczony.  
\- Nawet się nie waż!- Ciri spróbowała go złapać za ramię pochylając się w siodle ale uciekł w wirujące kolory portalu. Nie mogła go gonić, nie wiedziała gdzie się tak spieszył ale była pełna złych przeczuć i wściekła. Zdradziła się z tym, że użyli medalionu mimo, że Geralt ostrzegał jej przed tym. Pocieszała się, że przynajmniej elf nie wiedział kto dokładnie rozpoznał znak. Niepokój podpowiadał jej jednak obrazy, które widziała dawno temu - skarpę pełną kości ludzkich i czaszek. Pojechała spotkać się z Geraltem zmuszając Kelpie do żwawego kłusa - w mieście pełnym ludzi i elfów nawet to było skomplikowane. Prowadzony za wodze drugi koń nie ułatwiał zadania ale Ciri nie miała serca zostawić go, by się błąkał nawet jeśli jego właściciel po prostu go zostawił na pastwę losu. Wjeżdżając na wzgórze brukowaną uliczką zobaczyła w okolicy koszar wyjątkowe poruszenie - dziesiątki biegających sylwetek, małych jak mrówki z tej odległości. Dała Kelpie lekko łydkę – klaczy nie trzeba było bardziej zachęcać do szybszego kłusa. Wypadła za róg uliczki i musiała zmusić konia do nagłego zwrotu na zadzie, gdy zobaczyła biegnącą w jej stronę grupę ludzi w szarych strojach służących lub utylitarnych ubraniach roboczych. Nie chciała się zastanawiać jak zareagują na jej widok chociaż nie była elfką – wystarczył jej jeden rzut oka na ich uzbrojenie: długie kuchenne noże, łańcuchy i kije. Pojechała obok ślicznego parku kopniakiem odtrącając kogoś, kto próbował złapać Kelpie za ogłowie. Nie zauważyła kto to był - człowiek czy elf. Gdy załomotała w bramę domu Avallac’ha i w drzwiach zobaczyła twarz Geralta poczuła ulgę. Wciąż ją czuła zasuwając ozdobną zasuwę i odgradzając się od świata zewnętrznego.

Przez tydzień Ciri miała przykre deja vu. Znów widziała zamieszki w Rivii, ale tym razem wraz z wiedźminem ukrywała się unikając mieszania w sprawy elfów i ludzi. Codziennie słyszała pospieszne kroki i krzyki - to przerażenia, to bojowej euforii. Każdy z tych dźwięków sprawiał, że Małgorzata, która chyba z przyzwyczajenia siedziała w kuchni zakrywała sobie oczy spódnicą i płakała coraz rozpaczliwiej mamrocząc, że ona nie chciała.   
Z tarasu na dachu, na który Ciri z Geraltem czasem się wybierali widać było jak pokrwawione, rozgorączkowane grupy ludzi wyłamywały drzwi do kolejnych domów i wpadały do środka. Mężczyźni ginęli z poderżniętym gardłem albo nożem rzeźnickim w brzuchu. Kobiety, jeśli nie miały broni by walczyć albo odebrać sobie życie były wywlekane na podwórza, gwałcone, a potem zarzynane. Nieliczne, cenne dzieci zostawiano czasem przy życiu ale większość jako skarb znienawidzonych panów też zabijano. Z tego jak cicho było w niektórych domach Ciri domyślała się, że częstokroć atak nadchodził nie z zewnątrz, a ze strony tych, którzy sprzątali domy, podawali jedzenie i pracowali w manufakturach. Co chwilę wiedźmini widzieli jak wybucha pożar w budynku, który został zdobyty i splądrowany. Nie wszystkim chodziło o sprawiedliwość dziejową czy zemstę – Ciri nie raz widziała jak z co bogatszych domów wynoszono zgromadzone tam dobra. Widziała już skurwysyństwo nie raz i nie dwa i znała ludzi zbyt dobrze, by się dziwić ale w ciągu pierwszych dwóch dni powstania przestała współczuć zniewolonym ludziom. A potem nadeszła zmiana wiatru niosąc ze sobą smoliste dymy od strony doków, gdzie mieściły się największe w mieście kwatery niewolników. Nagle walki ustały i ulice opustoszały w okolicy gdzie przebywali. W ciągu tego dnia spokoju Ciri czasem słyszała na ulicy, zza bramy rozpaczliwy płacz któregoś z ludzi, kto znalazł właśnie ciało bliskiej osoby lub ciche kroki pozostałych przy życiu elfów, które zabierały swoich zmarłych nie roniąc nad nimi ani jednej łzy. Tego dnia Małgorzata wyszła rankiem za bramę domu i nie zabierając ze sobą niczego i nie wróciła.   
Gdy wydawało się, że wszystko na dobre ucichło, nad ranem trzeciego dnia usłyszeli odgłos wielu końskich kopyt uderzających o bruk. Jechali stępa, powoli i metodycznie wykonując swoją pracę, co chwilę zatrzymywani przez uzbrojone grupy. Geralt siedzący w tym czasie na dachu zbiegł do Ciri i kazał jej założyć medalion od Talanela. Chwilę po tym drzwi domu wyważono i do środka weszła piątka piechurów z tymi swoimi zakrzywionymi mieczami w pogotowiu. Pewnie, szybko obiegli dom, a znajdując tylko elfkę pokojową zabrali ją ze sobą i wybiegli żeby dogonić konny oddział. Ciri wyjrzała przez wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi i zobaczyła jak kawalerzysta podjeżdża nieśpiesznym kłusem do uciekającej ludzkiej kobiety i jednym szerokim ruchem miecza pozbawia ją głowy. Po tym Geralt wciągnął Ciri do środka. Oboje wiedzieli co się dzieje, ale żadne nie chciało na to patrzeć. Na końcu ulicy oddział natknął się na grupę zbrojnych ludzi i odgłosy walki niepokoiły wiedźminów jeszcze przez kilka godzin.   
Regularna armia weszła do miasta i rozpoczęła pacyfikację. Nie zastanawiali się nad pojęciem winy i niewinności. Dla nich każdy D’hoine, którego udało im się znaleźć był winny - nie oszczędzali nawet tych, którzy próbowali się poddać bądź uciekali. Tych ludzi, którzy chronili się w zrujnowanych domach żołnierze po prostu palili żywcem albo zabijali, w czasie ucieczki z płonącego budynku. Zabijali spokojnie, systematycznie i najmniejszym możliwym wysiłkiem, jakby ich to nie obchodziło. Po trzech dniach zapanował spokój i cisza - tylko muchy brzęczały na ulicach, z których nie uprzątnięto jeszcze makabrycznych pamiątek po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Koło południa usłyszeli ciche, ostrożne kroki na podwórzu.   
\- Czyli jednak nie dostałeś nożem w plecy w jakimś zaułku - Ciri usłyszała głos Geralta. Głos zimny i sarkastyczny. Pospieszyła do korytarza, w którym słyszała rozmowę. Avallac’h stał przed samymi drzwiami. Wyglądał na wykończonego – podpuchnięte oczy i rozmazana galena to było nie najlepsze połączenie. Włosy miał czymś zlepione, brudne sadzą i kurzem ale ubranie – prawdopodobnie dzięki magii - tak samo czyste jak wtedy, gdy go Ciri widziała po raz ostatni.   
\- Zireael - martwiłem się o was – powiedział - Czemu nie poszliście z…  
Nie dokończył, Ciri skoczyła w jego kierunku i trzasnęła go w twarz z całej siły na jaką było ją stać.   
\- Mówiłeś że dogadałeś się z ludźmi! – krzyknęła - Mówiłeś… Oszukałeś mnie!  
Odepchnął ją od siebie.  
\- Nigdy tak nie mówiłem! Nie jest moją winą, że potrzebowałaś założyć mi na głowę aureolę.   
\- Dobrze wiedziałeś co pomyślałam. Podszedłeś mnie! Czy ty widziałeś co tu się działo? Widziałeś te trupy?   
\- Gdyby nie to – zaczął jadowitym tonem - że do ostatniej chwili zdecydowałaś się przede mną zataić kluczowe informacje można było temu zapobiec. Gdyby wojsko weszło godzinę wcześniej.  
Ciri słysząc to zrozumiała, że on nawet nie myśli o tym co stałoby się z ludźmi. Ich los byłby przecież nadal taki sam. Myśli tylko o tym, że wojsko mogłoby ich zacząć masakrować wcześniej żeby ocalić elfy. Mniej ofiar - to było logiczne, a jednak Ciri zapłonęła gniewem, że śmie zrzucać na nią winę. Zanim się spostrzegła ściskała miecz.   
\- Po to nas tu ściągnąłeś. Jedynych ludzi skłonnych ci pomóc. – wyjąkała.  
\- Nie każ mi żałować. Dzięki temu miasto jest bezpieczne po tygodniu. Wszyscy ewakuowani z wciąż zagrożonych dzielnic. W kilka miesięcy wojsko ustabilizuje też sytuację na poza głównymi miastami.   
Ciri skoczyła na niego ale Geralt złapał ją w pół kroku.  
\- Moment Ciri. Czekaliśmy na niego cały tydzień. Miejmy coś z tego chociaż. I z całego tego płonnego starania żeby utrzymać go przy życiu. Bo widzisz Avallac’h ty masz problem. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaiłeś się, że jesteś najsprytniejszy, że lekceważysz innych. Raz mnie oszukałeś - w porządku, drugi raz ci pomogłem - z konieczności. Ale ja się uczę na błędach. Widzę schematy. Ile to już razy próbowałeś wykonać różne zadania naszymi rękoma? Twoje słowo jest nic niewarte. Ale na pewno coś wart jest dla ciebie artefakt, który zdobyliśmy dla ciebie. Ty masz…  
Huk ognia niemal ją ogłuszył, a blask płomieni sprawił, że przez chwilę nie widziała nic oprócz białego światła. Nie poczuła jednak palącego bólu i zrozumiała, że uratował ich nieludzki refleks Geralta. A może atak nie miał ich zabić, tylko spacyfikować. Przez ułamek chwili myślała, że nie mają nawet sekundy – wiedzminski znak nie miał szans opierać się potężnemu czarowi rzuconemu z całą siłą i doświadczeniem. Gdyby nie znak- powinni już leżeć płasko na ziemi uciekając od piekielnego gorąca. Ciri, osłonięta choć niepewna na jak długo skoczyła przed siebie i cięła na ślepo. Nie trafiła - przeciwnik musiał natychmiast po ataku się przesunąć. Gdy poczuła, że jej miecz trafia w pustkę teleportowała się za plecy elfa. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, a huk ognia momentalnie zamilkł. Podniósł rękę żeby wznieść barierę ochronną jak tarczę od strony, z której miał nastąpić cios. I Ciri wiedziała, że choć to niemal niemożliwe – zdąży się osłonić. Miała tylko jedną szansę - obróciła się w miejscu i cięła go z drugiej strony- tej nieosłoniętej. Trafiła - poczuła opór pod mieczem i drobne kropelki krwi na twarzy, ale zaraz potem odleciała dwa metry do tyłu i ciężko rąbnęła plecami w kocie łby podwórza. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że elfowi udało się odpowiedzieć atakiem natychmiast po tym jak go cięła. Powinien był się zdekoncentrować, zatrzymać… Zamroczyło ją lekko ale widziała jak wiedźmin opuszcza swój miecz jakby nagle broń zaczęła ważyć tonę. Ciri rozpoznała rodzaj rzuconego czaru i zrozumiała, że to niezbyt wyszukany i średnio trudne zaklęcie. Więc jednak przeciwnik się męczył.   
Zrywając się ze swojego miejsca zobaczyła, że Avallac’h leży na ziemi podpierając się lewą ręką. Od prawego obojczyka aż po mostek ciągnęła się przez jego jasne ubranie czerwona smuga, która szybko się powiększała. Ściągnęła na siebie spojrzenie elfa - skoncentrowane i wściekłe. Ale też zdziwione. Geralt rzucił miecz i wyjął zza pleców drugi - ten srebrny. Widziała jak wykorzystując jej wahanie Avallac’h zaczyna wykonywać ręką znajomy gest - tym samym otwierał portale szybciej niż Ciri potrafiła mrugnąć okiem. Skoczyła na niego i wiedziała, że nie ma szans dosięgnąć go zanim skończy otwierać portal. Nie miała szans – ale mogła zaangażować elfa w walkę. Zobaczyła jak gwałtownie wyciąga ku niej poranioną rękę wykonuje szybki gest. Skoczyła, poczuła zimno, błysk i wylądowała parę metrów za nim. Czar, który elf rzucił tej samej chwili uderzał w ścianę domu mrożąc ją na kość. Z nauk Yennefer Ciri pamiętała, że to proste, skuteczne zaklęcie nie wymagające wiele wysiłku. Korzystając z sytuacji Geralt w paru błyskawicznych krokach znalazł się przy leżącym elfie i oparł ostrze miecza tuż pod jego brodą. „A mogłeś uciec Avallac’h”- pomyślała Ciri. Wiedzący drgnął jakby chciał jeszcze zareagować ale Geralt lekko kopnął go w ramię, którym się podpierał i elf runął na plecy. Dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że nie spróbuje żadnego kolejnego numeru i nie zmusi ich znów do walki.   
\- Masz jeszcze jeden problem Avallac’h. – stwierdził Geralt – Zle oceniasz ryzyko. Bardzo krwawisz więc się nie ruszaj i słuchaj. Doskonale wiedziałem, że bierzesz Ciri w drogę do Pałacu żeby ją wypytać o to, co cię interesowało najbardziej. Dlatego zabezpieczyłem nasze interesy, a nawet dobre samopoczucie mojej córki. Wstrzymasz egzekucje pojmanych ludzi. Ciri za jakiś czas wpadnie sprawdzić.  
Ciri sama zdziwiła się, gdy Avallac’h rzucił artefakt, który zdobyli do szuflady jakby był już nieistotny. Oczywiście - uważał, że w parę minut zabawka będzie bezpieczna w Wieży ale nie tak zachowuje się ktoś, kto ukrywa najcenniejszą rzecz, którą posiada. Tak się zachowuje ktoś kto załatwił jeden problem i myśli już o następnej sprawie.  
\- Nie mam takiej władzy- wypluł elf próbując niemrawo sięgnąć dłonią do rany. Zaczynał już się trząść, a na bladą twarz wystąpił mu pot.  
\- Masz, masz. Niech mają sprawiedliwe procesy. W miarę. Druga sprawa – liczymy, że będziesz reprezentował nasze interesy. To znaczy, że nie chciałbym już żadnych problemów z Aen Elle. Żadnych szpiegów, żadnych wojskowych, żadnych pościgów.   
\- Słowo honoru, że…  
Geralt się roześmiał.   
\- Rozmawiajmy poważnie. Dużo czasu na płonne dyskusje nie masz. Zabrałem ci artefakt. Mieliśmy z Ciri trochę czasu żeby go ukryć, wręczyć odpowiednim ludziom. Jak się nie wywiążesz to wręczymy tą rzecz Ge’elsowi, choćby tak, ze złośliwości. I znajdziesz się w punkcie wyjścia.   
Elf nie odpowiedział Geraltowi ale zwrócił się do Ciri.  
\- Zireael…przepraszam. Niepotrzebnie uniosłem się gniewem. – powiedział miękkim głosem – cały tydzień oglądałem okrucieństwo ludzi, a racja stanu…  
\- Już raz mnie przepraszałeś. Też czegoś chciałeś mnie ułagodzić i rozproszyć. – odpowiedziała. Nie mogła nawet już czuć złości. On też manipulował nią bez złości. Bez złych intencji w stosunku do niej. Bez nienawiści. Po prostu tak samo jak obchodził się z szaloną Małgorzatą - jak z użytecznym narzędziem. Pewnie nawet na koniec dałby jej i Geraltowi coś na czym im zależało. By znów chcieli mu pomóc kiedy będzie potrzeba.   
\- Decyduj się Avallac’h. - ponaglił go Geralt. Elf milczał chwilę oddychając ciężko jakby rozważając jakie ma opcje, a potem nieznacznie kiwnął głową. Geralt schował miecz ale elf się nie ruszył. Medalion Ciri się poruszył nieznacznie, a ona sama usłyszała, że Wiedzący jeszcze mamrocze słowa jakiegoś prostego czaru uzdrawiającego. Podała rękę Geraltowi i skoczyła do swojego świata. Miała już dosyć elfich wieżyczek, stawików i elfich uprzejmości.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Collegues,  
> Our counterpart - Arina decided to continue her career outside of our organization. We wish her all the best in her new workplace.  
> Kind regards:  
> Avallac'h
> 
> C: Geralt, a gdzie schowamy artefakt?  
> G: Jak to gdzie Ciri, tam gdzie nikt się go nie spodziewa. Dokładnie tam.  
> C: Czyli gdzie? Krasnoludzki bank? Zakopiemy?  
> G: Pod łóżkiem Ciri, pod łóżkiem.
> 
> Porucznik: Hej, czarowniku, jak się nudzisz to pomóż wypełniać krzyżówkę. "Co szpeci pergamin?" pięć liter, początek na k koniec z s.  
> Avallac'h: To nie to o czym myślicie poruczniku.
> 
> Ge'els: Co ci się znowu stało?  
> Avallac'h: Zaciąłem się przy goleniu.  
> G: Przecież my się nie golimy.  
> A: Nie rozumiesz królu słowa spierdalaj?  
> G: Aha.


End file.
